Harry Potter e o EOCPCF
by Pumpk1n P1e G1rl
Summary: [Harry Potter e o Enigma da Ordem do Calice do Prisioneiro da Camara Filosofal] Estavam livres de Voldemort, mas quem disse que os problemas acabaram para Harry Potter e sua melhor amiga Hermione Granger?
1. Festa na torre de Astrologia

_**Harry Potter e o enigma da ordem do cálice do prisioneiro da câmara filosofal**_

**Capitulo 1 – Festa na torre de astrologia**

Hermione a menina mais invejada de hogwarts, tudo por que? Porque ela era linda, maravilhosa, popular, inteligente, e famosa no mundo bruxo, famosa por ter participado da batalha que destruiu Voldemort, mas agora, a menina perfeita corria, corria em direção a sala de poções, já estava dez minutos atrasada, tudo porque sua amiga Gina Weasley tinha que dar outro desabafo do tipo; "Ai, Mione, eu não posso viver sem o Harry! Fala com ele, pede pra ele voltar?" ela já estava cansada disso, e alem de tudo foi parada no caminho por um dos meninos mais gatos de hogwarts, o nome dele era Thomas, o monitor da corvinal, ele era o cara perfeito, era legal, romântico, simpático, inteligente, e apaixonado por ela. Ela sempre inventava uma desculpa para não aceitar namorar com ele, o motivo para isso tinha nome, Harry Potter, ele disse a ela que não gostava dele, e ela não queria brigar com Harry.

Chegou a porta da sala e a abriu bem devagar, o professor estava lendo uma coisa na mesa dele, então ela foi entrando devagar sem fazer barulho, ninguém viu ela entrando só Harry, que parecia estar a espera dela, ele olhou para ela e apontou o lugar ao seu lado, ela se sentou lá silenciosamente.

- Por que demorou tanto? Você disse que só ia ao seu quarto. – Harry sussurrou bem perto dela.

- Estava falando com Gina, e Tom me parou no caminho. - nessa hora Harry fez uma careta,

- O que ele queria dessa vez? – Harry perguntou.

- Ele me perguntou se eu queria ir com ele na festa na torre de astronomia hoje, - ela respondeu.

- E você?

- Eu disse a ele que tudo bem, já que eu não tinha companhia para ir a festa.

- Mas tinha que ser justo ele? Tenho certeza que vários garotos já te convidaram. – Harry aumentou um pouco a voz.

- Ai, Harry. O que é que você tem contra ele?

- Eu só não gosto dele. – ele já estava falando mais alto

- Mas porque?

-PORQUE TENHO MEDO DE TE PERDER PRA ELE! – Harry praticamente gritou.

Toda a sala se virou para eles,

- Que isso Potter? Depois da pobretona ta apaixonado pela sangue-ruim? – Malfoy disse do outro lado da sala.

- Sr. Malfoy cuide de sua vida, e sr Potter e srta Granger se separem por favor. – o professor disse.

Hermione se levantou e sentou duas mesas à frente depois concentrou nos seus deveres.

Hermione andava calmamente em direção ao saguão de entrada onde se encontraria com Thomas, para irem para a festa, a festa já devia ter começado a uma hora, mas era isso que ela queria, sempre com suas roupas provocantes ela chegava atrasada e toda a festa parava para ver ela desfilando enquanto entrava.

- Tom, - ela chamou quando chegou no topo da escada e viu o rapaz andando de um lado para o outro,

- Hermione! Nossa você está... Uau! – ele disse olhando-a de cima a baixo.

- Que bom que gostou. Vamos?

- Claro!

Foi como se esperassem pela chegada dela, porque foi só ela pisar os pés na festa que todos pararam para olhá-la, as meninas com inveja, por ela ser tão perfeita e por estar com Tom, e os garotos quase babando. Tom a chamou para dançar e eles foram para a pista.

A festa estava realmente divertida eles dançaram por um bom tempo, até Hermione ver Harry bebendo numa mesa, ela inventou uma desculpa para Tom e foi até ele,

- Harry, por que não me avisou que viria? E você está... bebendo?

- Estou bebendo sim, mas pra que você vai perder seu tempo comigo? olha lá, seu homem perfeito está te esperando! – Harry respondeu com uma voz de bêbado.

- Harry você ta bêbado! Vamos sair daqui! – Hermione disse puxando-o pelo braço

- Não! Chama seu monitor e vai, eu vou ficar aqui! Agora sai daqui!

- Harry...

- SAI!

Hermione olhou chocada para Harry, depois se virou e saiu. Ela encontrou com Tom e pediu pra saírem um pouco da festa. Eles foram juntos para um corredor que estava vazio, e começaram a conversar, até ele roubar um beijo dela, depois outro e outro.

A musica parou, e eles começaram a ouvir uma voz falando, Hermione conhecia aquela voz, ela pegou a mão dele e correu de volta para a festa,

- Ali podemos ver Malfoy e a terceira da festa! Ta podendo ein! Mas ainda não é quem eu procurava. Ali está Rony e Luna, o casal que não se desgruda mais! Acreditem se quiserem, mas o Neville está com uma garota, acredito que seja a Suzanna Bones. – Hermione acelerou mais o passo, era Harry! Eles entraram na festa e viram Harry no palco falando com a varinha no pescoço provavelmente usando o feitiço 'sonoros'. - Mas cadê eles?... Ali! Sras e srs virem-se todos para a porta porque ai vem a mais linda, pefeita, inteligente, aluna de hogwarts, Hermione Granger! Acompanhada pelo idiota do monitor perfeitinho da corvinal! Por favor aplausos, por que eles foram eleitos o casal mais lindo dessa festa! – os alunos aplaudiram, Hermione correu até ele,

- Harry, vamos embora!

- Não Hermione! Eu não vou embora enquanto eu não disser para todos aqui tudo que eu penso!

- Harry desce daí!

- Voltando, vamos ao porque de eu não gostar do nosso amigo Thomas! Porque eu sei que ele é o único que tem chances com a Hermione! Porque ele é o único a altura! Sim, eu tenho ciúmes dela! Mas ela é só minha amiga! E eis o motivo de eu estar bebendo agora! Eu Harry Potter, amo a minha melhor amiga! Mas ela é a menina mais poderosa de hogwarts! O que é que ela vai querer comigo?

- Harry, vamos embora!

- Eu vou até o fim do mundo com você Hermione! Se não fosse pra me ajudar dizendo que eu estou bêbado!

- Harry por favor vam... – ela não terminou porque Harry desmaiou.

* * *

**N/A: **Eis a minha mais nova loucura, 100 H/Hr! espero q gostem... 


	2. Nao foi um sonho

_**Harry Potter e o enigma da ordem do cálice do prisioneiro da câmara filosofal**_

**Capitulo 2 – Não foi um sonho**

Sua cabeça doía muito. Seus olhos pareciam estar pregados, com muito esforço ele os abriu, viu tudo embaçado olhou a volta viu um vulto debruçado em sua cama, quando achou os óculos pode identificar quem estava ali, Hermione.

Harry não sabia como tinha ido parar ali no seu quarto. Se esforçou um pouco mas só se lembrou de estar bebendo na festa. Olhou para Hermione, ela estava tão serena enquanto dormia encostada em sua cama, pensou em acordá-la mas não pode, ficou apenas observando-a, ela se mexeu um pouco se levantou e olhou para ele.

- Como se sente? – ela perguntou meio sonolenta

- Só um pouco de dor de cabeça, mas... como eu vim parar aqui?

- Você não se lembra?

- Só me lembro de ter discutido com você na mesa, e depois beber mais ainda, ai vim parar aqui. E... me desculpe por como te tratei.

- já está perdoado, mas, você não se lembra de nada do que aconteceu depois?

- Não me diz que eu fiz besteira quando estava bêbado!

- N-não, v-você.. você... do-dormiu na mesa, isso! Você dormiu na mesa! Foi só isso!

- Só isso? – Harry perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Foi só isso. – Hermione respondeu mais convicta, - Agora vai se arrumar, que hoje é sábado e faz um belo dia lá fora!

- Mas eu to morrendo de dor de cabeça e de preguiça, eu não vou não.

- Ah não Harry! Vai tomar um banho, ai a gente da uma volta, hoje é dia de visita a Hogsmade, vamos juntos.

- Só porque eu vou até o fim do mundo com você, Mione! – Hermione ficou vermelha ao se lembrar do que Harry disse na festa, - te encontro lá embaixo em meia hora.

- Certo.

Logo assim que Hermione saiu, Harry foi tomar um banho gelado pra relaxar, saiu quinze minutos depois se arrumou e desceu ao encontro de Hermione, ela estava sentada na poltrona olhando pro nada, ele se aproximou lentamente,

- Mione, vamos?

- Harry? Nossa, você me assustou!... Vamos.

Os dois seguiram para Hogsmade, Harry contava a ela um sonho estranho que teve,

- ...Eu subi no palco, e comecei a eleger o casal mais lindo da festa, eu falei do Malfoy, do Rony, do Neville, e... – Harry sentiu que não conseguiria terminar. Ele olhou para ela e percebeu que ela estava nervosa, - Hermione o que fo...

- Aonde vamos primeiro? – ela perguntou cortando ele

- Ahn... eu pensei três vassouras, mas parece que está lotado.

- Faz o seguinte, espera aqui que eu vou lá busca duas cervejas amanteigadas para a gente.

- Mas de jeito nenhum, deixe que eu vou lá.

- Não precis...

- Eu faço questão.

Harry entrou na confusão do três vassouras e Hermione respirou fundo. Estava com medo de aonde essa conversa podia levá-los, sentiu um toque no seu ombro e se virou com o susto. Era Thomas.

- Como assim a garota mais bonita de Hogwarts está sozinha? – ele perguntou.

- N...

- Vem comigo dar uma volta?

- Não eu estou com o...

- Ela está comigo! – Harry disse. Hermione fez uma careta e se virou para Harry.

- Hermione, eu não acredito que tenha coragem de sair com esse cara! Mesmo depois do que ele disse na festa! – Thomas disse ignorando Harry.

- Que eu disse na festa? – Harry perguntou se virando para Hermione.

- Ah! era de se imaginar, do jeito que você bebeu não deve se lembrar de nada. – Thomas disse encarando Harry de forma ameaçadora.

- Eu não sei do que você ta falando. Mas é melhor sair antes que eu me irrite com você.

- Acha que eu tenho medo de você, Potter?

- Devia!

- Os dois parem! – Hermione interferiu – Depois a gente conversa Tom... Vamos Harry! – e saiu.

- Fica longe dela se não quiser sair mau nisso tudo. – Harry disse pra Thomas antes de sair correndo para alcançar Hermione, os dois foram para uma praça que ficava no final da cidade, não tinha ninguém lá, Harry entregou a ela a cerveja amanteigada e se sentou ao lado dela, ficaram um tempo em silencio até Harry quebrá-lo - Mione...

- Ahn

- O que foi que eu fiz na festa?

- E-eu já te disse o que houve

- Você esconde algo de mim, eu te conheço muito bem.

- Mas não aconteceu nada.

- Mione, sinto em lhe dizer, mas, você não consegue mentir para mim.

- Não foi nada de importante.

- Então não vejo problema em você falar.

- Esquece isso, Harry.

- Não enquanto você não me falar.

- Ai! como você é difícil. Olha... o sonho que você estava me contando no caminho, bem, err, não foi exatamente um sonho.

- Até a parte de eu ter dito que te... – Harry não continuou

- Sim.

- Eu, eu...

- Não se preocupe Harry, eu não levei a sério.

- Mione eu não acredito que você vai estudar! – Harry disse a noite no salão comunal.

- Vou! E você devia fazer o mesmo! – Hermione respondeu com indiferença

- Mas hoje é sábado e já ta tarde.

- Então vá dormir! Eu vou estudar.

- Eu não vou com você aqui.

- Então vem estudar.

- Ta! você venceu.

- Eu sempre venço! Ou você esqueceu que sou a menina mais poderosa desse castelo?

- Convencida! Só porque todos garotos desse castelo sonham em um dia sair com você, não quer dizer que você seja tão poderosa!

- Se todos querem sair comigo 'significa' que eu sou poderosa. E você por mais que negue você não está longe disso.

- E daí? Eu só vejo uma garota nesse castelo.

- Nossa! E eu posso saber quem foi a sortuda da vez?

- Talvez um dia.

- Harry, você não pode esconder um segredo desse de mim.

- Um dia, Mione. Eu prometo.

* * *

**N/A:** Tah ai o cap 2...

**may33:** Thanks pelo review, amou msm? huhu...

**Mione-Potter-Love:** Vlw pelo aviso, eu coloquei em completa e nem percebi, mas já arrumei... Bem, a Hermione fala que p Harry nao ta muito longe do que ela é, eu vou intensificar o 'poder' dele no proximo capitulo, mas enfim os dois sao os perfeitos entao logicamente Harry e Hermione é perfeito!


	3. Uma ameaça

_**Harry Potter e o enigma da ordem do cálice do prisioneiro da câmara filosofal**_

**Capitulo 3 – Uma ameaça**

Fazia mais de um mês do acontecido na festa. Harry estava a caminho do salão comunal, fugindo do tumulto que estava no salão principal, depois que a professora McGonagall disse que teria um baile no natal. Rony foi se encontrar com Luna, Hermione foi parada por alguns de seu amigos pop's, então ele decidiu que ia direto para seu quarto.

Chegando lá, ele abriu sua gaveta e pegou uma foto que escondia no fundo dela, e se jogou na cama, na foto estavam os dois numa praça perto da antiga casa dos Black, os dois sorriam e se dançavam felizes, comemorando a vitória sobre Voldemort. Ficou olhando para a foto, enquanto via ele e Hermione dançarem felizes, qualquer um que visse apostaria que eles eram um casal de jovens apaixonados, sorriu ao pensar como seria, Fazia tempo que Harry se sentia assim, não agüentava mais, cada dia ele gostava mais dela, mas parecia que ela não ligava, ou nem ao menos percebia...

Ele e Hermione estavam juntos no baile. Eles estavam dançando, ela passou a mão por seu cabelo e sorriu, ele devolveu o sorriso,

- Eu te amo, Mione. – sussurrou antes de começar a se aproximar para beijá-la...

Depois que Hermione conseguiu escapar de seus amigos decidiu passar pela biblioteca, se sentou em uma das mesas, e começou a ler um livro que falava sobre objetos que eram enfeitiçados para controlar mentes. Era um livro bem interessante ela estava lendo sobre a história de um bruxo que foi enfeitiçado por um cálice, quando alguém tampou a luz. Hermione abaixou o livro e olhou para quem estava ali, era a Lorena Soyle, pode-se dizer que ela era inimiga de Hermione, ela era ruiva com os olhos verdes, e olhava ameaçadoramente para ela. Hermione levantou uma sobrancelha e disse,

- Ai! que você que garota?

- Vim te dar um aviso.

- Você vai dizer logo ou vai continuar me atrapalhando? Sabe? eu tava lendo.

- Vim te dizer para ficar longe do Harry. Ele é meu Granger. E você não sabe do que sou capaz.

- Olha, se você veio aqui me dizer pra ficar longe do Harry acho melhor você ir embora, ele é meu amigo e eu não vou parar de falar com ele só porque uma garota ridícula me veio com ameaças infantis.

- Olha Granger, você pode ter qualquer garoto dessa escola, afinal, você é a menininha perfeita, inteligente, bonita e popular, e pode até ser que o Harry te ame, mas você não vai chegar mais perto dele, ta ouvindo?

- Obrigada pelos elogios, mas eu não gosto de gente invejosa, e da onde você tirou essa idéia de que o Harry me ama? Você é maluca! Agora se você não se importa eu perdi a vontade de ler. – dizendo isso Hermione se levantou, - Ah, laranja não fica legal com roxo, e esse seu sapato da feirinha é ridículo, se quiser conquistar um garoto pelo menos aprendi a se vestir. - Dizendo isso Hermione saiu rindo.

Hermione subiu até o quarto de Harry, segundo Simas ele estava lá. Ela precisava contar para ele o que aconteceu na biblioteca. Abriu a porta lentamente e o viu dormindo com um sorrisinho. Se aproximou dele e se agachou do lado de sua cama, passou a mão pelo cabelo dele e sorriu, o sorriso dele aumentou, e ele sussurrou,

- Eu te amo, Mione. – ela travou, ele não podia estar bêbado de novo!

- O QUE? – ela gritou sem querer.

É ela tinha feito besteira. "O que fazer numa hora dessas? Hummm, correr! Isso" Hermione se levantou e ia sair correndo dali mas,

Harry abriu os olhos, e deu de cara com Hermione, - Hermione! – ele quase gritou se sentando rapidamente, como ela não respondeu nada e perguntou, - O que faz aqui?

- Eu... eu... não é nada não.

- Tenho certeza de que você não perderia seu precioso tempo de garota popular pra me ver dormindo. O que foi?

- Eu, eu, eu ia te chamar pra da uma volta, mas já que você tava dormindo, esquece.

- Ah, não liga pra isso não, vamos?

- Então ta.

Os dois seguiram para fora do castelo conversando animadamente. Depois de algum tempo, decidiram ir comer alguma coisa

A entrada estava cheia de alunos, Hermione viu Lorena Soyle no meio da multidão, ela olhava ameaçadoramente para Hermione enquanto ela andava com Harry, Hermione vendo que ia ser divertido, chegou mais perto de Harry, o abraçou e continuou andando. Harry parou, ela não entendeu porquê, então ela olhou para o lado e viu que Lorena ainda olhava para eles, decidiu deixar a menina com mais raiva ainda então ficou na ponta dos pés para dar um beijinho na bochecha de Harry, teria sido na bochecha se ele não tivesse virado para ela nessa hora.

Ele e Hermione foram andando até a entrada do castelo, ele não entendeu porquê, Hermione o abraçou, foi então que ele viu Thomas descendo a escada na direção deles. Harry parou e virou o rosto para Hermione. Ela estava na ponta dos pés, parecia que ela ia beijá-lo, ele olhou para o Savile, depois fechou os olhos e se aproximou mais.

O que aconteceu a seguir foi meio estranho, Hermione percebeu que tinha entrado numa fria, se ela empurrasse Harry agora ia estragar tudo, e o pior é que Harry não se afastava dela, ela sentiu Harry se virar para ela e a apertar mais. Depois que seus lábios se encontraram, Hermione instintivamente começou a beijá-lo, ela não sabia o que estava fazendo, mas estava beijando Harry sem se importar com o fato de que tinha uma platéia envolta deles, e o pior é que Harry continuava a beijá-la.

Harry achou que depois que desse um selinho em Hermione ela o empurrasse, mas isso não aconteceu, Hermione começou a beijá-lo, mesmo com uma platéia em volta, mas Harry não tava nem ai se a escola toda estava vendo, o desejo dele estava se realizando, e ele não queria nunca que isso acabasse.

Sim ela tinha um problema, além de estar beijando Harry na frente de toda aquela gente, ela não queria se separar dele, "Merlin, eu to beijando a Harry e to gostando disso, eu não quero sair daqui!" mas ela sabia que tinha que fazer isso. Afastou seu rosto do dele, olhou a volta, toda a multidão que estava ali olhava para eles. Ela olhou para Harry, não sabia mesmo o que fazer.

- Agora eu senti firmeza, Potter. – Malfoy apareceu empurrando os alunos e ficando de frente para eles enquanto batia palmas para os dois. – decidiu finalmente tomar atitude e beijar a sangue-ruim?

- Sai daqui Malfoy! – Rony apareceu do outro lado, - Antes que você se machuque muito.

- Acha que eu tenho medo de você Weasley?

- Devia, Malfoy – Rony disse enquanto se aproximava dele.

- Nossa! E o que o Weasley vai fazer comigo? Eu to morrendo de medo! – Draco disse com uma cara fingida de medo, Rony deu um soco em nele que fez o nariz dele sangrar na mesma hora. – Ah, você me paga Weasley! – Draco partiu para cima de Rony e os dois começaram a trocar socos e chutes.

Hermione aproveitando a distração, deu um toque em Harry e saiu, ele foi logo atrás dela. Praticamente correram até a torre da Grifinória, estava vazia, Hermione então olhou para Harry, sem saber o que dizer, murmurou.

- Errr – Harry tentou dizer,

- Me desculpa, Harry. – Hermione disse rápido.

- O que?

- Eu te procurei hoje pra te falar de uma garota, Lorena, que me ameaçou hoje se eu continuasse a falar com você, mas eu acabei me esquecendo, - Hermione falava rápido enquanto andava até uma das poltronas, ela se sentou e continuou falar com a cabeça baixa; - Ai quando eu a vi na entrada, achei que seria legal brincar com ela, então eu ia te dar um beijo, mas eu não tinha planejado um beijo... Daquele.

Harry andou até onde ela estava e se ajoelhou em frente a poltrona

- Metade da culpa é minha Mione, é que eu, eu...

- Você?...

- Eu vi o Savile, e...

- Tom? Ele viu? – Hermione quase gritou.

- Viu.

- Desculpa Harry, eu tenho que falar com ele!

- Por que? Você não deve satisfações a ele.

- Claro que devo.

- Mas ele não é seu namorado nem nad...

- Ele é sim!

- O que?

- Desculpa não ter te falado antes, Harry.

- Dês de quando?

- Dês da festa, mas foi porque eu tava com raiva de você, pelo jeito que você me tratou e tudo mais.

- Eu não conhecia sua parte vingativa, aliás, eu acho que nem te conheço mais. A Hermione que eu conheci nunca faria isso comigo, nunca namoraria um garoto que sabe que eu não gosto.

- Ah, Harry, eu não pensei direito no que tava fazendo, eu tava com raiva e... – ela respirou fundo e sussurrou, - Desculpa.

- Ta, deixa isso pra lá. – Harry disse e eles ficaram em silencio.

- Isso é estranho não?

- Isso o que?

- Somos melhores amigos desde o primeiro ano, e depois do que aconteceu não temos o que falar ou o que fazer. – Hermione disse.

- É isso é estranho, então o que fazer?

"Quem sabe repetir a doze do que aconteceu lá embaixo," Hermione pesou, "é o que? Você não que beijar o Harry! Claro que você que! Não, não quero" Hermione deu um sorriso fraco e balançou a cabeça tentando parar de falar consigo mesma.

- Eu devia procurar o Tom, mas depois eu resolvo isso. Ta meio tarde, então a gente não pode sair do castelo. Que tal a gente estudar? – Hermione disse empolgada.

- As vezes eu não te entendo, como você fala em estudar com toda essa empolgação?

- Harry, aprender mais sempre é bom... Sem falar qu...

- Estamos no nosso ultimo ano. – Harry completou. – Você só pensa em estudos?

- Claro que não! Tem outras coisas mais importantes.

- Tipo, moda ou garotos.

- Ai seu bobo. Claro que não, Amizade é bem mais importante que garotos.

- Se você diz, quem sou eu pra contrariar, Srta poderosa.

- Ainda bem que você sabe, - E os dois continuaram rindo por mais um tempo.

* * *

**N/A: **É eu sei, essa fic tah uma droga... Eu msm num to entendo mais nada... hehe

**Mione-Potter-Love:** Vlw... e qnt ao Thomas, ele ainda vai encher mais um poukinho... hehe... Vey, eu nem tinha pensado nessa parada do quarto, eu escrevi antes com o Rony entrando na hora que a Hermione sai, mas apaguei e fiz tudo de novo... Entao "acho" que ele é do quarto da galera msm... hehe... Bjs pra vc tbm


	4. Uma carta de um garoto que te ama

_**Harry Potter e o Enigma da Ordem do Cálice do Prisioneiro da Câmara Filosofal**_

**Capitulo 4 – Uma carta de um garoto que te ama **

- Tom! Tom! TOM! – Hermione chamava enquanto corria atrás dele.

- O que você que? – ele perguntou se virando.

- Olha... Eu não sei o que falar.

- Então pra que me chamou?

- Eu sei que você viu o que aconteceu ontem.

- É eu vi o showzinho que você e o Potter deram pra toda a escola.

- Foi um acidente!

- Se tivesse sido um acidente vocês teriam parado. Mas você não deu nenhum sinal de que queria parar.

"é eu não queria" – Eu queria! – Hermione disse agradecendo por ser uma mentirosa compulsiva quando se tratava do seu próprio bem. – Mas não soube o que fazer!

- Pensasse direito antes de beijar o Potter.

- Já disse que foi um acidente.

- Estranho, não!? Você e o Potter se viram ao mesmo tempo enquanto andam abraçados, começam a se beijar, e não param mais.

- Eu sei que foi um erro.

- Então você admite que não foi um acidente!?

- Foi um acidente!

- Não sei Hermione...

- Me da mais uma chance. Não vai acontecer de novo.

- Minha confiança em você simplesmente... se foi.

- Deixa pelo menos eu tentar recuperar sua confiança? Eu prometo que não vai acontecer de novo!

- Promete? – ele perguntou chegando perto dela.

- Prometo. – Hermione respondeu.

- Você tem aula agora?

- Não... Na verdade, eu tava pensando em ir à sala dos monitores. – Hermione disse com um sorriso malicioso.

- Humm... E será que eu posso ir com a Srta Granger? – ele perguntou sorrindo e se aproximando dela.

- Até que é uma boa idéia. – ela disse e deu um selinho nele, pegou na mão dele e foram até a sala dos monitores.

"Como não pensei em ir lá antes!?" Harry pensou,

- Hermione, voc... – Harry disse abrindo a porta da sala dos monitores, e deixando cair seus livros logo em seguida,

Thomas e Hermione estavam deitados no sofá de beijando, os dois pararam ao mesmo tempo e olharam para a porta,

- Harry! – Hermione gritou. Ela deu um empurrão em Thomas e ele saiu de cima dela. Ela se levantou e olhou para Harry sem saber o que dizer, - Eu... nós... É que... Bem...

- Não precisa se explicar pra mim.

- Harry... – ela ia dizer mas ele saiu da sala. Ela se virou pro Thomas que olhava tudo serio.

- Por que a preocupação?

- Ele é meu amigo, sabia?

- Seu amigo, não seu namorado. Então por que você esta preocupada?

- É que... Bem, ele não gosta de você. Sabe, quando ele descobriu que a gente tava namorando ele ficou chateado. Imagina como ele está agora!

- Hermione, eu não tenho culpa se o Harry te ama e tem ciúmes de você.

- Eu vou fazer o Weasley pagar! – Malfoy gritou.

- Já chegou da detenção? – Pansy perguntou.

- Se eu bater nele novamente vão me expulsar dessa escola. – ele continuou ignorando ela.

- Você podia fazer alguma coisa que deixa-se ele com raiva.

- Mas o que?

- Não sei.

- Draco você perdeu! – um dos garotos da Sonserina chegou rindo. – Um garoto da Lufa-Lufa foi falar com o Weasley, sobre a irmã dele. Alguma coisa sobre se ele podia chamá-la para sair. O weasley ficou mais vermelho que o próprio cabelo, e quase bateu no cara. Você tinha que v...

- Draco! A irmã dele! – Pansy interrompeu.

- É isso! Se eu conquistasse a irmã dele ele não poderia fazer nada.

- Exato... Mas como você vai fazer isso? Ela te odeia.

- Calma, eu já exatamente o que fazer.

- Então ta.

"Eu sou um idiota mesmo!" Harry pensou enquanto andava sem rumo. "Eu devia saber que ela ia voltar com o Savile." Ia andando sem olhar para o caminho até que esbarrou em alguém.

- Desculpe – a menina disse enquanto se abaixava para pegar suas coisas que caíram. Harry se abaixou e a ajudou a recolher o material.

- A culpa foi minha, estava andando distraído.

- Tudo bem... – e os dois se levantaram, - Sou Lorena... Lorena Soyle.

"Ela!?" – Harry Potter. – respondeu,

- Então nos vemos por ai...

- Ok. – Harry disse e já estava saindo quando se virou para ela, - Ei, você é da Grifinoria não é?

- Sou.

- 7º ano?

- Sim.

- Então... Você que dar uma volta?

- Claro!

_Gina Weasley,_

_Você não me conhece, mas não tem idéia de como te admiro. Sempre quis falar com você, mas nunca tive coragem suficiente... queria poder me encontrar com você. Mas tenho medo de você não aprovar se me ver. Eu estarei na antiga sala de DCAT ás 7:00h. Adoraria que você fosse._

_Beijos, de um garoto que te ama._

Gina dobrou novamente a carta que encontrou sobre sua cama, e se sentou pensando que poderia ser esse garoto que a amava. Será que ela poderia ir? Ela tinha que desencanar do Harry. e o que melhor que outro garoto pra fazer isso? Sim ela iria.

Hermione estava na biblioteca estudando, não exatamente estudando, Tom, que estava com ela provavelmente estava estudando, mas ela estava pensando em Harry. ela fez isso o dia todo, era Harry, Harry, Harry, um pouquinho de Tom, e mais Harry... não era para nada disso acontecer. Afinal eles eram amigos, só isso. Mas dês de quando amigos se beijam? Dês de quando se sonha que estava beijando o melhor amigo? Sim Hermione tinha sonhado com o melhor amigo:

_- Harry._

_- Hermione o que faz aqui?_

_- Estava aterá de você._

_- E como sabia que ia me encontrar aqui?_

_- Não sei, foi meio que um impulso._

_- Senta aqui... – Harry disse e ela se sentou ao lado dele no chão. – O que queria?_

_- Isso, - ela disse e o beijou._

Depois disso acordou assustada quando Parvati derrubou sua mochila. Ela tinha estragado tudo. Só queria pedir desculpa para o Tom, mas acabo voltando. E Harry viu os dois se beijando. Foi realmente uma idiotice.

- HERMIONE! – tom chamou mais uma vez tirando-a de sua viagem.

- Ahm – ela disse se virando para ele.

- Estou te chamando a um tempão. No que estava pensando?

- Nada demais.

- Então por que não me conta?

- Tom, nós voltamos a namorar, não foi?

- Sim.

- E vamos juntos ao baile na semana que vem, certo?

- Acredito que sim. Por que?

- Nada não.

* * *

**N/A:** Poxtandu pq hj é um dia especial (naum sei pq)... E minha boa vontade de atualizar as fics está incrivelmente alta hj! Agradeçam a larissa... 

Larissa: Kara, esse nome tah martelando na minha cabeça! Jah cansei de escrever ele hj '... Eu ainda vou postar as outras entaum só vou dizer um Thanks...


	5. Fica fora do caminho

_**Harry Potter e o Enigma da Ordem do Cálice do Prisioneiro da Câmara Filosofal**_

**Capitulo 5 – Fica fora do caminho**

- Oi! Tem alguém ai? – Gina perguntou. Entrando na antiga sala de DCAT e levando um susto quando a porta bateu atrás dela.

- Ah, você veio! – ela ouviu uma voz, ele parecia estar na sua frente.

- Quem é você?

- Não vou te dizer ainda...

- Mas o que você quer comigo? – ela perguntou tentando localizar de onde vinha aquela voz.

- Apenas conversar, não se preocupe. – ele respondeu.

- Mas por que não posso te ver?.

- Como você deve ter lido na carta, eu tenho medo que você não me aprove.

- Mas como posso dizer alguma coisa sem te ver?.

- Me dê uma chance. Deixe-me tentar fazer com que você goste de mim.

Aquela garota era legal, Harry e ela deram uma volta, depois voltaram ao salão comunal e lá ficaram conversando no sofá. Ele sabia que ela não ia fazer ele esquecer de Hermione, mas não podia parar a sua vida por causa dela. Ainda mais agora que ela tinha voltado com Savile. A cena dos dois se beijando não saia da sua cabeça. Porque tinha que ser assim? Por que teve que se apaixonar pela melhor amiga? Nem sabia se ainda continuavam amigos.

- Vai Tom! Você não deveria estar aqui. – ele ouviu a voz de Hermione no quadro.

- Você deveria ser da Corvinal. – Harry ouviu a voz dele lá de fora.

- Mas não sou.

- Ei vocês dois se decidam! – a Mulher Gorda reclamou.

- Tchau, Tom.

- Te amo! – Ouviu ele gritar. Harry não resistiu, teve que olhar para o quadro, e viu Hermione entrar com o uniforme meio amarrotado.

Ela entrou sorrindo até que viu Harry, seu sorriso se desmanchou, ainda mais ao ver quem estava ao lado dele, nunca teve tanta vontade de matar aquela Lorena Soyle. Harry ficou encarando-a, ambos estavam sérios, até que para o desespero de Hermione, Harry se virou e beijou Lorena.

Hermione ficou sem ação, não se mexeu nem por um instante, até que o beijo terminou, Lorena olhou para ela com um sorriso de vitória. Hermione saiu para o seu quarto sem dizer uma única palavra. Ela se jogou na cama enquanto olhava o teto, não entendendo mais nada, era como se ela estivesse com ciúmes dele, é claro que não tinha, era só porque não gostava daquela garota, assim como Harry era com _todos_ os garotos que ela saia, eram ciúmes só de amigos, pelo menos é o que ela achava.

Ele a beijou, Gina deixou que ele a beijasse. Estava gostando, mas o sinal tocou e ela tinha aula agora. Parou o beijo e disse.

- E-eu tenho que ir.

- Quando vou vê-la de novo Weasley?

- Pode me chamar de Gina, - ela respondeu se apressando indo até a porta.

- Amanhã... mesmo horário.

- Tudo bem. – ela respondeu e saiu.

Draco pôs uma mão na boca. Não! Isso não podia estar acontecendo, ele tinha gostado, na verdade ele tinha amado! Mas não podia gostar de uma Weasley. Pegou seu material e saiu daquela sala direto para o salão comunal.

- Mione!.. Mione! Será que da pra gente conversar? – Harry disse correndo atrás dela no terceiro andar no dia seguinte.

- Conversar sobre o que? – ela disse se virando bruscamente.

- Ah, agora você ta chateada!

- Não! Por que eu estaria? Só porque vi meu melhor amigo fazendo questão de beijar a menina que eu mais odeio bem na minha frente.

- É! Mas você voltou com o Savile mesmo depois de tudo o que aconteceu.

- Mas eu não voltei com ele por que quis, eu...

- Você?... – Harry forçou.

Hermione parou de tentar se desculpar, não ia sair perdendo, Hermione Granger nunca perdia.

- Ah, quer saber?... Eu voltei com o Tom... E estou feliz! – Hermione disse aumentando a voz. Virou-se para ir embora.

- Sabe, Hermione, eu gosto dela!

- Que bom! – ela disse e se virou, - Que tal você parar de me perseguir e ir lá atrás dela? Fala pra ela que você a ama... Pede ela em namoro, melhor! Pede ela em casamento, tenho certeza de que os dois serão muito felizes!

- E vamos! Ainda mais se você fica fora do caminho! – Harry gritou.

- Não se preocupe com isso! Pode deixar que eu vou ficar bem longe a partir de agora! – Hermione gritou e partiu.

Harry assistiu Hermione sair, passou a mão pelo cabelo - Droga! – gritou socando a parede... Péssima idéia... Pensou, se encostando à parede enquanto segurava a mão.

Olhou a sua frente e viu a porta, passando por aquela porta foi onde sua aventura começou, por ali podia chegar até onde estava a pedra filosofal antes de ser destruída. Olhou para os lados para ver se vinha alguém, não vinha, então ele abriu a porta com um simples Alohomora. Ele estava no mesmo lugar que esteve em seu primeiro ano, só que para seu alivio, Fofo não estava mais lá.

- Nossa Hermione ia adorar vir aqui... – ele parou de falar se lembrando triste que disse pra ela ficar longe dele.

Harry sabia que o orgulho dela não a permitiria pedir desculpas. Nem ao menos imaginava como seria pedir desculpas.

* * *

**N/A:** Sao 00:10, eu to morrendo de dor nas costas, mas num to com sono, entaum decidi vim postar... xD

Lara: Pode traduzi pro Robert... Bom q vc tah gostando dessa... Jah q as outras acabaram... xD


	6. Voces vao explicar?

_**Harry Potter e o Enigma da Ordem do Cálice do Prisioneiro da Câmara Filosofal**_

**Capitulo 6 – Vocês vão explicar?**

Já se fazia duas longas semanas da briga entre Harry e Hermione. Ela andava calmamente até o salão principal, viu Tom esperando por ela na porta.

- Oi amor da minha vida! – Tom disse. – Vem, senta lá na mesa da Corvinal comigo.

- Harry? Harry!

- Ahn... – ele se virou distraído.

- Eu estou te chamando já faz um tempo... Mas você não para de olhar para... – ela se virou para olhar o que Harry tanto via; - A Granger.

- Nao sei por que a preocupaçao... Voce sabe nós nao nos fala mais.

- Mas voce ainda nao me disse porque. – ela disse sorrindo, e escondendo ele assim que Harry a olhou.

- Nada demais...

- Hermione... Sabia que agora eu sou o apanhador da Corvinal? – ele disse se exibindo.

- Não, não sabia. – ela respondeu enquanto olhava para a mesa da Girifinoria, pra ser mais exata, para onde Harry estava, ele e aquela menina estavam dando raiva nela. Harry se virou e a olhou, os dois ficaram se encarando,

- O próximo jogo é Corvinal x Grifinoria... Você vai torcer para quem? – Thomas perguntou; - Hermione? Hermione!

- Desculpe, estava...

- Olhando pro Potter.

- Na verdade eu ia dizer ditraída, e Tom pára com esse ciúme todo... Além do mais, já disse que nós nao conversamos mais.

- Sim, você disse, mas por que?

- Nada demais.

- Então ta bom... Mas eu te perguntei pra quem vai torcer no próximo jogo.

- Que vai ser...?

- Corvinal versus Grifinoria.

- Hmmm... Vou torcer pra Grifinoria, afinal é a minha casa... Mas você pode pegar o pomo. – ela disse sorrindo.

Ele deu um selinho nela enquanto do outro lado do salão Harry olhava com todo o ódio que tinha para os dois.

- Sr Potter, você vai fazer a poção com... O Sr Saville. – Slughorn disse na aula.

- É o que!? – Harry gritou.

- O Sr Savile é um ótimo aluno, e suas notas caíram esse ano, então fará a poção com ele.

Thomas continuou em silencio. Harry se levantou contrariado e se sentou ao lado dele.

- Savile, você tem problema ou o que? – Harry perguntou vendo ele cortar alguma coisa verde e gosmenta.

- O que foi Potter? – ele perguntou encarando Harry.

- Você está fazendo tudo errado. – Harry disse.

Tom olhou para o que estava cortando e viu que realmente estava fazendo tudo errado. Ele pensou por um instante depois começou a sorrir, se virou para Harry e disse;

- Desculpe Potter, me distrai... Sabe, é que eu não consigo tirar os olhos da _minha _namorada.

- Idiota. - Harry disse olhando para ele fechando a mão com toda a força.

- Admita, você perdeu. Ela é minha.

Harry não respondeu, pois no instante seguinte estava socando ele com toda a força.

- Vocês dois parem já! – o professor gritou. Mas não adiantou de nada. – PAREM AGORA! – nada. – VOCES VAO LEVAR DETENÇOES POR CAUSA DISSO!

- O que estão fazendo!? – e finalmente os dois pararam.

- Ele me atacou, Hermione – Tom disse apressado. – Eu apenas me defendi.

- Tom, sua boca está sangrando. – ela disse se aproximando dele.

- Srta Granger leve-o até a enfermaria por favor. – Slughon disse.

- Sim Senhor. – ela respondeu. Deu uma ultima olhada em Harry depois saiu com Tom. – Por que estavam brigando? – ela perguntou na enfermaria.

- Quadribol. – ele mentiu, - ele me disse que ia ser uma vitória esmagadora, e eu disse a ele que estava confiante de que iríamos ganhar... Ai ele me bateu... Aquele Potter é louco.

- Não fala isso dele. – ela disse sem pensar.

- Pensei que vocês não fossem mais amigos.

- E não somos.

- Então por que está defendendo ele?

- É... é que...

- Sta Granger me de licença por favor. – Madame Pomfrey apareceu, e Hermione nunca esteve tão feliz em ser expulsa da enfermaria.

Era o dia do jogo. Harry tinha acabado de descobrir que Savile era o novo apanhador da Corvinal, agora era pessoal, queria ganhar mais do que nunca. Faltava duas horas para o jogo, ele estava sentado no banco do vestiário sozinho. Tinha inventado uma desculpa qualquer para se livrar da Lorena, ela já estava deixando-o agoniado.

Pela primeira vez não tinha Hermione para dizer um simples 'boa sorte' e do jeito que as coisas iam, acreditava nunca mais tê-la para dizer ao menos isso.

Hermione olhou por todo o salão principal, Harry não estava lá. Ele não foi tomar o café da manha. Por mais que negasse, ela se preocupava com ele. Disse para Thomas que ia ao salão comunal e que o veria apenas depois do jogo, e assim seguiu para o vestiário. Não sabia por que, mas simplesmente sabia que ele estava lá.

- Harry. – ela chamou na porta do vestiário.

- Mione! – ela ouviu a voz dele.

- Você está vestido?

- Sim, estou... Pode entrar. – ele olhou para a porta e a viu. Se levantou no impulso de abraçá-la, mas apenas sorriu. – O que faz aqui?

- Pra falar a verdade nem eu sei.

- Pensei que você não falasse mais comigo.

- Por bastante tempo, eu também... Imaginei que você não fosse tomar café da manha.

- Ei, Savile! – Lorena chamou.

- Sim? – ele disse se virando.

- Você devia prestar mais atenção por onde sua namorada anda.

- Ela foi no salão comunal.

- Ah! Num sabia que o salão comunal tinha mudado para o vestiário onde, por acaso, Harry está sozinho!

- É o que!?

- Eu vi a sua namorada passando na direção do campo de quadribol.

- Não pode ser. – ele disse correndo na direção do campo de quadribol, com Lorena logo atrás dele.

- Bom, eu tenho que ir. – Hermione disse. – Errr... Boa sorte. – e se virou para sair.

- Hermione, espera. – Harry disse andando até ela.

Hermione se virou para ele, estavam bem próximos, ela sorriu e antes que pudesse se controlar o abraçou. Não podia negar que estava morrendo de saudades dele. E sabia que ele sentia o mesmo, podia sentir isso.

Harry a apertou mais forte, enquanto fechava os olhos e sentia o perfume dela, nao aguentava mais ficar sem ela.

- O que é isso!? – era Tom, os dois se separaram correndo e deram de cara com Tom e Lorena.

- Tom! – Hermione exclamou.

- Enta, vocês vão explicar? – Lorena disse de braços cruzados.

* * *

**N/A: **Continua no proximoepisodio (hehe sempre quis fazer isso) 


	7. Ronda Noturna

_**Harry Potter e o enigma da ordem do cálice do prisioneiro da câmara filosofal**_

**Capitulo 7 – Ronda noturna**

Harry e Hermione não conseguiram dizer nada, ficaram mudos.

- Não estou ouvindo nenhuma explicação. – Thomas disse.

- Errrr... – Hermione tentou, mas nada bom o suficiente vinha em sua cabeça, - Eu... o Harry... nós... Apenas...

- Apenas estávamos conversando. – Harry se apressou a dizer.

- Não sabia que precisavam se abraçar pra isso. – Lorena disse.

- Pára com esse ciúme idiota, garota! – Harry disse. E Hermione fez o Maximo que pode pra segurar a risada.

- Você é meu namorado, e eu tenho todo o direito de ter ciúmes.

- O que você vai fazer? Terminar comigo?... Melhor pra mim! Já estou de saco cheio de você! – Harry gritou.

Hermione que não agüentava mais acabou rindo da situação.

- Ta vendo graça aonde, Granger? Que eu saiba você não está numa situação muito diferente.

- Não me lembro de ter te perguntado. – Hermione disse.

- Mas ela tem razão. – Tom disse, - Vai me dizer o que dessa vez, Hermione?

Hermione olhou para os lados, depois olhou para Tom e disse,

- Vamos conversar lá fora.

- Não, chega! Eu cansei! Ai vamos chegar lá fora e você vai dizer que foi um acidente, pedir mais uma chance e dizer que não vai acontecer de novo, e eu o idiota acredito... Não, Hermione, acabou. – ele disse e saiu do vestiário.

Hermione ficou parada em choque com a boca entreaberta,

- Vai ficar ai? Eu quero aproveitar o tempo antes do jogo com meu namorado. – Lorena disse.

- Pode deixar, eu to indo. Aproveita bastante ta!? – disse e saiu.

A Grifinória estava ganhando o jogo de 200 a 60, Harry e Tom corriam desesperadamente atrás do pomo, estavam lado a lado.

Harry passou a frente, esticou a mão direita enquanto segurava a vassoura com a esquerda, estava quase alcançado o pomo. Sentiu ele em seus dedos, ia fechar sua mão quando um balaço atingiu seu braço esquerdo, ele caiu da vassoura antes que pudesse pensar em segurar a vassoura com a outra mão.

- HARRY! – Hermione gritou, se levantou e saiu o mais rápido que podia da arquibancada, quando pode ver novamente o campo Harry estava caído, não se mexia. Ela correu e se ajoelhou ao lado dele, - Harry! Harry acorda! Fala comigo, Harry.

- Temos que levá-lo a enfermaria. – Alguém disse, ela na verdade nem se importava, apenas se levantou e deixou que eles o levassem.

Já devia fazer umas duas horas que ela esperava na porta da enfermaria, Madame Pomfrey disse para ela esperar lá. Quando finalmente ela apareceu,

- O Sr Potter vai ficar aqui esta noite, ele está bem, mas vai dormir por mais algumas horas. – Ela disse seria, - É melhor você ir.

- Mas...

- Volte amanha de manha.

Hermione ia fazendo sua ronda noturna, já era bem tarde, não tinha ninguém fora de suas casas, bem, ela acreditava que não, até ouvir vozes de dentro de uma sala, parou de andar e se encostou na parede para poder ouvir melhor,

- Por que não terminar logo com ele? Você já conseguiu o que queria. Está bem mais popular agora. – ela ouviu m garoto.

- Sim, eu estou, - Hermione pôs a mão na boca pra abafar um grito, era Lorena, - mas ainda quero acabar com a Granger, eu quero tomar o lugar dela no ranking de popularidade nessa escola.

- Você não vai conseguir fazer isso. Você pode ser a namorada do Potter, mas não é famosa no mundo bruxo que nem ela, você não estava naquela batalha, e sinceramente, você não tem nem metade da beleza dela.

- Está me chamando de feia?

- Não meu amor, só estou dizendo que ela é mais bonita.

- Nem pense em dar em cima dela, você é meu.

- E você é do Potter, não acha isso injusto?

- Calma, só mais um pouco, eles estão se falando de novo, tenho que fazer eles brigarem.

- Você que sabe... Mas se decida logo, eu to ficando agoniado.

- Não se reocupe, mas é melhor irmos, o Filch pode aparecer.

- Certo.

Hermione entrou atrás de uma estatua, e viu um garoto sair, mas não conseguiu ver quem era. Pouco depois viu Lorena sair, pensou em ficar parada mas não agüentou, sacou a varinha e saiu de trás da estatua.

- Para agora, Soyle.

- O que você ta fazendo aqui a essa hora? – Lorena perguntou assustada

- Eu sou monitora esqueceu?

- Não, não esqueci, mas por que ta apontando essa varinha pra mim?

- Eu ouvi sua conversa. – Hermione respondeu, Lorena ficou pálida e não respondeu nada. – Você vai contar a verdade a ele.

- Quero ver você me obrigar.

- Que mesmo!?

- O que está acontecendo ai? – Hermione escondeu sua varinha rapidamente e se virou para falar com Filch.

- Estava fazendo minha ronda e encontrei ela aqui.

- Você pode ir Srta Granger, deixe que eu cuido dela. – Filch disse com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Sim senhor. – Hermione disse escondendo o sorriso.

* * *

**N/A:** Desculpem pelos milhares de erros de digitaçao xD... Mas to com muito sono, e dor nas costas, sem contar minha preguiça... Sabe como é neh, é pra evitar a fadiga xD... entaum vou postar e dormir, to precisando disso xD... 

Brigadaum pra natykagomeinuyasha e pra larisasa que pra variar apareceu na minha fic xD...


	8. Uma Mentira

_**Harry Potter e o enigma da ordem do cálice do prisioneiro da câmara filosofal**_

**Capitulo 8 – Uma mentira**

- Acordou rápido, Sr Potter. Como se sente? – madame Pomfrey disse quando ele acordou.

- Só com um pouco de dor. – ele respondeu meio confuso.

- Sua amiga vinha de hora em hora para te ver. – disse se virando de costas para ele.

- Lorena Soyle?

- Não, a Srta Granger. – ela respondeu e se virou para Harry com uma bandeja com um copo e um frasco de poções. Harry sorriu enquanto olhava para o nada.

- Quando poderei ir?

- Passará mais um dia aqui, agora tome esta poção. – disse e saiu.

- Ok... – Harry disse

Olhou para a poção com cara de nojo. Respirou fundo e começou a tomar, era pior do que ele tinha imaginado;

- Harry! – Era Lorena, Harry cuspiu toda a poção que estava na sua boca, e olhou para ela.

- O que você ta fazendo aqui a essa hora? – ele perguntou chocado.

- Preciso falar com você, Harry. Isso é muito serio.

- O que é?

- Me desculpa, Harry... – e ela começou a falar, deixando Harry a cada instante mais chocado.

-----

Ela já tinha ido a bastante tempo, ele tentou, mas não conseguia dormir com aquilo na cabeça, mas uma coisa tirou todos aqueles pensamentos.

Aquele perfume, ele o conhecia bem, conhecia muito bem, mas não podia a ver,

- Mione? – ele sussurrou. Logo depois viu ela surgir do nada,

- Desculpe pegar a sua capa sem permissão.

- Sem problemas... – ele respondeu

- E como você está?

- Bem melhor, mesmo que ainda meio dolorido.

- Eu fiquei preocupada, foi uma queda feia. – Hermione disse, Harry sorriu involuntariamente.

Ficaram um tempo em silencio, até que a conversa que teve com Lorena voltou a sua cabeça, olhou para Hermione e disse;

- Lorena me falou uma coisa...

- Ah, que bom ela te disse.

- Como pôde? – ele perguntou

- O que!?

- Tudo bem que você não goste dela, mas precisa ameaçá-la pra me contar uma mentira?

- Do que você está falando, Harry?

- Do que estou falando!? Hermione você ameaçou a Lorena e mandou ela dizer que estava me traindo!

_- Me desculpa, Harry... Eu tento, mas não dá, eu sei que você é amigo da Granger, mas ela que nos separar._

_- Do que você está falando?_

_- Ela me ameaçou, Harry. Mandou eu mentir para você, ela queria que eu te dissesse que estava te traindo para terminarmos. Ela chegou a apontar a varinha para mim, e... – ela começou a chorar e abraçou Harry, - Harry eu estou com medo._

- Ela está te traindo, Harry! Eu a ouvi conversando com outro garoto em uma sala vazia enquanto fazia minha ronda noturna!

- Não acredito que você vai acreditar nela! Eu sou Hermione, sua melhor amiga desde sempre!

- Você não é a minha melhor amiga, a minha melhor amiga era uma menina que andava sempre carregada de livros, que tinha a biblioteca como uma segunda casa, e que nunca teria coragem de fazer isso com alguém, mesmo que odiasse a pessoa mais que tudo.

- Caso não tenha percebido, eu não sou só a amiga nerd de Harry Potter, eu sou Hermione Granger. – ela respondeu, os dois se encararam com raiva, Hermione o chão enquanto mordia o lábio inferior, respirou fundo e o encarou falando manso, - Mas por incrível que pareça, quando você precisar de mim eu vou estar lá, como a sua "amiga" costumava sempre estar. – depois saiu em passos rápidos. Deixando um Harry completamente perdido.

-----

- Hermione, - Tom chamou.

- O que é? Serio, hoje eu estou com um péssimo humor. – ela respondeu.

- Então eu tenho uma coisa que vai fazer você se sentir melhor. – disse sorrindo sedutoramente, ao que Hermione respondeu levantando uma sobrancelha. – Olha, eu sei que um fui um idiota ontem... é que eu vi vocês dois se abraçando e você sabe que eu morro de ciúmes você, ainda mais com o Harry.

- Não devia ter. – ela respondeu.

- Eu acabei perdendo o controle, me desculpa Hermione? – ele disse olhando-a seriamente, depois como se a ficha tivesse caído ele pos a mão no bolso e tirou um anel prateado, - Volta comigo? Afinal a gente tem um baile pra ir amanha, não é mesmo?

- Tom, eu...

- Por favor... – ele pediu com uma cara de cão sem dono. Hermione pensou por um instante, não estava nem um pouco afim de voltar com ele, mas ela não podia ir ao baile com qualquer um, muito menos sem par. Forçou um sorriso pra ele e disse,

- Tudo bem. – ele pos o anel no dedo dela e a beijou, enquanto dentro de uma sala próxima, um garoto sentia lagrimas saírem de seus olhos verdes e molharem seus óculos redondos.

* * *

**N/A:** Postei na F&B e eskeci de postar aki xD... Mas enfim, agradecimentos a Rö Granger e a Larissa... 


	9. O Baile

_**Harry Potter e o Enigma da Ordem do Cálice do Prisioneiro da Câmara Filosofal**_

**Capitulo 9 – O baile**

- Gina você veio!

- Claro que vim.

- Eu tava com saudades de você.

- Mas nos vimos ontem! – ela respondeu divertida.

- Cada segundo parece uma minuto, cada minuto parece um dia quando você não está.

- Desde quando virou poeta?

- Desde que me apaixonei por você. – ele respondeu sem pensar. Depois parou de falar percebendo que não passava da mais pura verdade. Ele se aproximou dela e pegou sua mão, – Gina, já ta mais do que na hora de eu falar quem sou, não é mesmo?

- Eu sempre quis saber, mas percebi que você tem o direito de dizer quando quiser. – ela respondeu. – Não precisa dizer se não quiser.

- Obrigado por entender... Mas acho que você deve ir, seu par deve estar te esperando. Se fosse eu já estaria tendo um ataque de nervos. – disse a beijando logo em seguida.

- Tchau. – Gina disse antes de sair.

Draco respirou fundo, não podia mais negar, aquela garota estava bagunçando sua mente. O problema é que não sabia como iria dizer a ela quem ele era, ela não ia o aceitar se soubesse que ele era Draco Malfoy.

-----

- Mi, você está linda!

- Mi!? Quando começou a me chamar assim?

- Sempre quis, mas com o Potter por perto, sinceramente eu tinha medo. – Thomas respondeu – Não é toda garota que tem um amigo ciumento, e que esse amigo destruiu Você-sabe-quem. – Hermione apenas sorriu.

- Ok, mas vamos entrar. Eu tenho uma festa pra arrasar!

- Você não se acha meio convencida não!? – ele perguntou sorrindo enquanto entravam juntos.

- Eu não sou convencida, sou realista!

E estava sendo.

-----

- Harry, meu amor, vamos dançar? – Lorena perguntou.

- Eu não danço, e você sabe disso. – ele respondeu grossamente.

- Ta todo mundo dançando! – disse depois olhou para a pista, - Até o casalzinho 20 de Hogwarts, podia jurar que eles estariam se amassando por ai – ela disse.

Harry deu uma olhada para os dois que pareciam se divertir muito, depois se voltou para seu copo de cerveja amanteigada.

- E daí se eles tão dançando?

- Não é estar dançando, é estar se divertindo! Coisa que a gente não está fazendo... – Harry não respondeu. - Ai eu desisto de você! Vou... voltar pro salão comunal.

Harry não respondeu, continuou contemplando seu copo como se fosse a coisa mais interessante neste mundo, o que com certeza não era, já que ele sabia que a coisa, ou melhor, a pessoa mais interessante estava dançando com o garoto que mais odiava no momento.

Respirou fundo, e cedeu a tentação de olhá-los. Savile dizia alguma coisa no ouvi dela, enquanto Hermione sorria maliciosamente. Depois viu Savile dar a mão a Hermione e os dois saírem sem que ninguém percebesse.

Se levantou sem pensar e saiu atrás deles, mas foi barrado quase na saída com uma mão no seu ombro. Se virou e viu Rony fazendo um que não com a cabeça.

- É melhor você não ir atrás deles.

- Eu não posso, devo!

- Eles estão namorando!

- Mas, do jeito que eles saíram, sabe-se lá o que vão fazer!

- Seja lá o que for, não é da sua conta, Harry... Aceite isso!

- Claro que é da minha conta!

- Harry, você só vai se machucar mais se for atrás deles.

- Mas só de imaginar o que os dois estão fazendo, eu... Eu já enlouqueço!

- Vai enlouquecer mais ainda se ver. – Rony disse. – Vem, vamos procurar alguma coisa pra comer.

- E Luna?

- Bem ali – disse mostrando a loira, que por incrível que pareça estava conversando. – Já provou um desses ponches? – perguntou se servindo, - São deliciosos. Devia provar!

- Não quero nada agora não.

Rony começou a falar sobre quadribol. Harry fingiu interesse, mas sua cabeça estava lá fora, precisando loucamente saber o que estava acontecendo.

- Rony! Tava te procurando.

- Luninha meu amor! – Rony disse a abraçando e dando um selinho.

Eles começaram a conversar alguma coisa, Harry aproveitou a distração de Rony para sair. Não agüentava mais, ele simplesmente precisava.

Saiu pelos jardins a procura dos dois. Viu um casal encostado em uma arvore, só podia ser eles, sem pensar, suas pernas o guiaram até eles.

Mas para seu choque, não era Savile e Hermione, era Lorena e Rodolfo, um garoto da Lufa-Lufa que só conhecia de vista, ainda sem poder acreditar, tudo que pode dizer foi;

- O QUE!?

* * *

**N/A:** Vou começar dizendo o pq da fic ter terminado assim, num momento tao... crucial! 5 palavras: A CULPA É DA LARISSA! Eu perguntei a ela se eu parava a fic assim, ou se deixava rolar mais um pouco, entao, nao briguem comigo, briguem com ela! 

Ro Granger: Pois é... Ele acreditou nela, mas as coisas mudaram neh!? Eu ia deixar isso por mais uma decada, mas até eu já tava de saco cheio xD... O pq de eu ter parado assim vc jah sabe neh!? Pode xingar ela a vontade! kkkkkkkkk

Larissa: Le a parada dai de cima xD... Desculpa eu nao resisti


	10. Reconciliaçao

_**Harry Potter e o Enigma da Ordem do Cálice do Prisioneiro da Câmara Filosofal**_

**Capitulo 10 – Reconciliação**

O quadro se abriu mais uma vez e Harry se virou para ver que era, mas mais uma vez não era Hermione. Voltou a olhar a lareira, ela já devia ter chegado, ele estava parado ali a horas.

O salão comunal já estava vazio quando o quadro se abriu novamente, Harry se virou e viu Hermione entrando.

Se levantou e ficou de frente para ela, só agora percebendo que não sabia o que falar, ficou a encarando tentando encontrar palavras.

- O que foi Harry? – ela perguntou ao vê-lo agir daquela maneira.

Harry soltou o ar que percebeu estar segurando e a abraçou. Hermione retribuiu o abraço confusa com a atitude dele.

- Você me desculpa? – ele perguntou no ouvido dela.

- Te desculpar pelo o que? – ela perguntou confusa com a atitude dele.

- Eu sou um idiota! – ele disse depois a olhou, - Eu duvidei de você.

- Como descobriu?

- Eu vi.

- E você está bem? – ela perguntou preocupada.

- Estou mal não por ter terminado com ela, ou por ter visto aquilo; mas por ter duvidado de você. Você pode ter mudado, mas ainda é a mesma Hermione, e ainda é minha amiga não é mesmo?

- Sua 'melhor' amiga. – Hermione disse sorrindo.

Harry apertou mais o abraço enquanto Hermione encostava o rosto no peito dele.

- Eu tinha medo. – ele disse baixinho.

- Medo do que? – Ela perguntou sem se mexer.

- De nunca mais ser seu melhor amigo.

Hermione sorriu e o encarou, tento ia dizer alguma coisa, mas o olhar dele tirou suas palavras. Harry passou a mão pelo rosto dela, fazendo-a fechar os olhos.

Harry a olhou naquele momento, parecia mais perfeita do que nunca. Parou de acariciar seu rosto, mas continuou com a mão nele, Hermione abriu os olhos sorrindo levemente, sentiu seu sorriso sair aos poucos quando percebeu o quão próxima estava dele.

Sabia que tinha que se afastar, mas sua parte racional perdeu a batalha, quando ela ficou nas pontas dos pés e o beijou.

Harry achou que estava mais uma vez sonhando, mas ele amava demais esses sonhos para interromper. Hermione o puxou para mais perto pelo pescoço, enquanto aprofundava mais o beijo.

As poucos foram precisando de mais e mais. Que sem ao menos perceberem Harry estava sobre Hermione no sofá, enquanto ainda se beijavam loucamente.

- Ei! Os dois o que estão fazendo? – os dois se viraram para ver quem era, não conseguiram enxergar direito. – É melhor os dois irem dormir, eu sou o monitor, posso encrencar vocês.

Hermione saiu de baixo dele e se levantou rapidamente, - Duvido muito que você possa nos encrencar, eu sou a monitora-chefe sabia?

- Monitora o não está errada.

- Você não está muito certo em está aqui a esta hora.

- Você ouviu, garoto. – Harry disse se levantando e ficando ao lado dela.

O menino ficou parado por um tempo, até que decidiu ir embora. Harry a olhou ainda incrédulo de tudo.

- Isso não devia ter acontecido – Hermione disse.

- V-voce não vai ficar sem falar comigo de novo não, vai? – Harry perguntou nervoso.

- Vamos... fingir que nada aconteceu.

- Mas... – Harry quis dizer, mas não soube como, - Ok.

- Acho melhor eu ir dormir, estou realmente cansada.

- Certo. – Harry respondeu enquanto via Hermione sair. Respirou fundo quando ela desapareceu, e começou a andar de cabeça baixa para seu dormitório, se jogou na cama e ficou contemplando o teto, enquanto pensava em tudo que tinha acontecido e o final trágico que teve. "Até quando?" pensou.

* * *

**N/A:** Pois é... To sem o q falar... xD

Bjao pra Ro. Granger e pra Larissa... Duas pessoas q começam fics maravilhosas e... PARAM:-O


	11. Revelaçao

_**Harry Potter e o Enigma da Ordem do Cálice do Prisioneiro da Câmara Filosofal**_

**Capitulo 11 – Revelação**

Draco continuou deitado em sua cama... Não fazia a mínima idéia do que faria... Não tinha mais ninguém no dormitório. Ele precisava falar com alguém, pedir um conselho... Qualquer coisa! Mas não podia dizer aos seus amigos que estava apaixonado pela 'Weasley pobretona traidora do próprio sangue'. Tinha que pensar em alguém.

-----

- Potter! – Draco chamou, Harry parou e o olhou.

- Ta mesmo falando comigo? – Harry perguntou.

- Tem outro Potter aqui? – Draco perguntou.

- Se você veio me encher o saco, só vou adiantar que você escolheu um péssimo dia.

- Não, não é nada disso... Eu preciso falar com você... Civilizadamente.

- Por que você quer conversar comigo, Malfoy?

- Eu posso?

- Ta bom... O que é?

- Vem cá. – Draco disse entrando em uma sala.

- O que você quer, ein!? – Harry perguntou desconfiado.

- O que _não_ quero é que me vejam conversando com você.

Harry respirou fundo e entrou na sala. – Fala logo.

- Vou dizer como tudo aconteceu... – Harry apenas afirmou com a cabeça. – Eu queria me vingar do Weasley, ai usei a irmã dele.

- Você o que!?

- Calma! Deixa eu terminar! Então marquei com a Gina, sem dizer que sou eu, e começamos a nos encontrar, mas agora... Eu não estou nem ai pra essa vingança... Tudo o que eu quero é... Ficar com ela!

- Espera ai! deixa eu ver se entendi! Você, Draco Malfoy, está apaixonado pela Gina!?

Draco apenas fez um pequeno gesto de afirmação, enquanto olhava para o chão. Harry sem se controlar acabou rindo da situação.

- Tudo bem... Pode rir, mas você entende muito bem o que é estar apaixonado por uma pessoa fora do seu alcance!

- Ta... Desculpa... Mas porque veio falar comigo?

- Não tinha como eu falar com meus amigos! Como eu poderia dizer a eles que estou apaixonado por ela!? Sem contar que você é amigo dela!

- Ta mas, e daí?

- Eu não quero mais mentir para ela!

- Então diga toda a verdade.

- Ela vai me odiar!

- Se ela realmente gosta de você, não vai... – Harry disse estranhamente querendo ajudá-lo. - Marque com ela mais uma vez, diga tudo o que sente e depois diga a ela quem você é... Por incrível que pareça... estou torcendo por você!... Mas se não se importa, tenho que ir.

Draco esperou Harry sair e deu sorrisinho... Harry estava certo.

-----

Gina olhava tão distraidamente para os jardins pela janela do salão comunal, que nem ao menos percebeu que uma coruja insistente batia na janela. Só foi perceber a presença da coruja quando a mesma deu um piado alto a assustando e trazendo de volta para a realidade.

Abriu a janela e a coruja voou até seu ombro, estendendo a para ela pegar um pergaminho preso na pata dela. "Será que é dele!?" pensou sorrindo inconscientemente enquanto pegava o pergaminho.

_Gina,_

_Poderia vir aqui agora? Estou te esperando._

Gina sorriu mais ainda se levantando e saindo rapidamente do salão comunal.

-----

- Onde ela está...? – Draco repetia andando de um lado para o outro. A porta se abriu e ele se escondeu na sombra como sempre fazia.

- Recebi seu bilhete, e vim correndo.

- Ainda bem que veio. – disse dando um selinho nela.

- Estava pensando em você. – ela disse dando ume beijo nele, se separaram um bom tempo depois, - Você parece nervoso... Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Gina... Você gosta mesmo de mim?

- Você sabe que sim. – ela respondeu.

- Você me ama? – ele perguntou um pouco fraca.

- Por que está falando isso?

- Apenas me responda. Você me ama, a ponto de fazer loucuras, só pra ficar comigo?

- Você não acha que vir para cá quase todo dia não seja uma?... Eu não to entendendo do que você está falando.

- Ta mais do que na hora de eu te contar toda a verdade... Mas... Eu só quero que você saiba que... eu amo você... Eu nunca soube o que era amar, nem de meus pais eu recebi o que se pode chamar de amor... mas não existe outra coisa para o que sinto por você... você me mostrou o que era amor, eu sou grato por isso. Mas não posso mais mentir para você.

- Isso ta parecendo mais uma despedida.

- Talvez seja.

- Ta bom... agora você ta me deixando preocupada.

Draco respirou fundo e puxou a varinha, - Agora só depende você... Lumos.

- Malfoy!?

* * *

**N/A:** Espirito D/G bateu em mim!

Ro. Granger: Tah pensando que eu naum li akela sua fic!? hehe... acho q eskeci de deixar review! xD... minha cabeça nao funciona direito! Mas vou passa lá agora! Se eu naum eskecer de novo... kkkkkkk...

Larissa: Naum! num é nenhum exagero! E vc ainda tem a coragem de me chamar de dramatica! pelo menos vc postou na F&B... kkkk... Vc serve pra outras coisas além de ler! (to zuando)haeihaieh


	12. Conversando

_**Harry Potter e o Enigma da Ordem do Cálice do Prisioneiro da Câmara Filosofal**_

**Capitulo 12 – Conversando**

Gina ia andando pelo jardim, totalmente sem rumo, tinha parado de nevar e ela aproveitou. Olhou um grupo de sonserinos, e encontrou dois olhos acinzentados colados nela.

O encarou novamente, não o vira dês do dia que descobriu que era ele esse tempo todo.

_- Malfoy!?_

_- Você tem que me deixar explicar! – ele respondeu rapidamente._

_- Te deixar explicar!? Você ta louco!_

_- Por favor._

_- Você tem um minuto._

_- Ta... Olha, eu queria me vingar do seu irmão, e achei que usar você seria uma boa._

_- Você tava me usando!?_

_- Era a minha intenção! Mas saiu do meu controle. No primeiro dia eu percebi que não ia conseguir usar você._

_- Agora sim eu já ouvi demais. – ela disse indo até a porta._

_- Gina! – ele chamou dando alguns passos a frente. _

_Ela se virou e o olhou – Não me chame de Gina!_

_- Desculpe... É só que... Eu realmente gosto de você._

_- Diria o mesmo se não fosse você, Malfoy._

_- E que diferença isso faz? – ele perguntou dando mais alguns passos a frente. – O que importa pra você sou eu, ou o meu nome?_

_- Os dois. – ela disse e saiu._

Malfoy disse alguma coisa a eles e todos saíram deixando ele para trás. Gina ficou parada o olhando fixamente enquanto ele vinha em sua direção. Ele parou de frente para ela e não disse nada, ficou apenas a olhando.

- O que você que? – ela perguntou.

- Conversar... Pelo menos tentar.

- Não tenho tempo pra você.

- Costumava ter.

- Antes de saber a verdade, sim.

- E por que saber a verdade muda tudo?

- Porque você me usou.

- Eu não usei você!

- E alem de tudo é um Malfoy.

- Um sobrenome! Que diferença isso faz?

- Faz toda a diferença!

- Você disse que faria loucuras pra ficar comigo.

- Mas não sabia que era _você_.

- É...? Então me diga o que mudou. – ele disse chegando perto dela.

Gina o olhou seriamente, se olharam por bastante tempo, ela esperava que ele desistisse, mas percebeu que ele não ia. Ela puxou o ar e tentou responder.

- O que mudou foi... Foi...

- Foi...? – ele perguntou.

- Gina! O que ta fazendo com esse cara?

- Rony!? – ela perguntou se virando pra ele.

- O que ta acontecendo?

- Nada. – ela disse, - Eu já estava indo. – ela disse e saiu.

- Olha o que você faz, Malfoy! – Rony disse e saiu esbarrando nele.

* * *

**N/A: **Ai q preguiça... 

Ro Granger: Claro q li! e num tem nd de horrivel, nem pense em deletar viu!?

Larissa: Se ferrou! duvidou de mim e kebrou a kra, ainda fiz kestao de postar na floreios 1º! haiuehieuh


	13. Em parceria com o inmigo

_**Harry Potter e o Enigma da Ordem do Cálice do Prisioneiro da Câmara Filosofal**_

**Capitulo 13 – Em parceria com o inimigo.**

- Temos um trato Malfoy?

- Eu realmente não acredito que vou te ajudar, Potter.

- Apenas uma troca de favores, depois eu vou fazer a minha parte.

- Espero mesmo que faça.

- Pode confiar.

- Ás vezes eu tenho pena do Savile.

- Eu não tenho... Nem um pouco.

- Então vai fazer sua parte.

-----

- Mione. – Harry chamou quando chegou ao salão e viu Hermione lendo um livro qualquer.

- Hum.

- Quanto tempo pretende ficar lendo?

- Não sei.

- Não sabe!? Vem... Vamos dar uma volta.

- Ah não. Esse é realmente bom.

- É sobre o que?

- Um romance.

- Então vamos e você me conta essa historia, ou quem sabe até lê pra mim.

- Aonde quer ir? – perguntou abaixando o livro.

- Surpresa!

- Não sei... Não quero virar fofoca de novo.

- Ah Mione, você não pode se importar.

- Estou bem assim, já faz tempo que ninguém aponta pra mim e sussurra alguma coisa.

- Mione, fazem isso toda vez que você aparece!

- Ai que menino difícil!

- Então voce vem?

- Aonde?

- Já disse que é surpresa. – disse pegando a mão dela e a levando para fora do salão comunal.

Draco esperou um pouco e os dois apareceram, se escondeu para que Hermione não o visse, enquanto Harry dava uma piscada para ele. Ele afirmou com a cabeça, esperou os dois sumirem de vista e correu para o salão principal.

-----

- Ei,Thomas! – Draco chamou.

- Sim.

- Você já terminou a lista de detenções? - disse tentando puxar assunto.

- Já... Está na sala dos monitores... Não sou que nem você que deixa o trabalho para a ultima hora.

- Posso deixar os trabalhos, mas não deixo minha garota.

- Por que? Onde está Hermione?

-----

- Torre oeste? – Hermione perguntou.

- É... é um bom lugar para relaxar.

- É tem razão. – ela disse se sentando no chão. Os dois permaneceram em silencio, que só foi quebrado por Harry;

- Então... Lê pra mim. – ele disse se sentando no chão, perto demais na opinião de Hermione.

- Ah sim!

-----

- Hermione... – ele disse pensativo, - Vi ela andando _de mãos dadas_ com o Potter. Pareciam bem íntimos... Se eu fosse você prestava mais atenção.

- Para onde eles foram?

- Estavam indo pra torre oeste. – respondeu fingindo indiferença.

- Obrigado. – ele disse e saiu correndo.

"Boa sorte Potter." Ele pensou enquanto rumava para o outro lado.

-----

Hermione lia para Harry parando quando ele fazia uma pergunta, a qual respondia calmamente.

- Ah entendi... Continua – Harry disse depois de parar mais uma vez para uma pergunta.

Hermione voltou a ler, e de repente parou, ao sentir a respiração dele em seu pescoço, - Harry. – chamou se virando para olhá-lo.

- O que? – ele perguntou estranhando a atitude dela.

- Isso. – ela disse o beijando sem nenhum aviso.

-----

Thomas continuou correndo até a torre oeste, chegando lá andou devagar para não fazer barulho. Ouviu a voz de Hermione e depois silencio. Ficou encostado na parede esperando ouvir mais alguma coisa. Mas como não ouviu mais nada entrou silenciosamente.

A cena que viu com certeza não foi uma de suas favoritas. Hermione estava deitada no chão, Harry sobre ela, os dois se beijavam desesperadamente, como se esse fosse o fim do mundo.

- O QUE É ISSO!? – ele gritou sem acreditar ainda no que via.

Os dois pararam de se beijar e olharam incrédulos para Tom. Harry com um sorriso discreto, o plano tinha sido melhor do que o planejado.

* * *

**N/A:** PROBLEMAS! Grande novidade nessa fic, nao? (dando uma risada malefica.) 

Larissa: Pronto, meu anjo! Um momento bem HH pra vc que tava sentindo tanta falta! Como vc sabe eu sou D/G (Dementador/Gina) de carterinha! Mas tenho pena do pobre do dementador na relaçao, vai perder a alma qnd ela der um bjo nele... To zuando... Mas eu sou a favor do shipper, todas as minhas fics sao... Bem, quase todas! Pq tem fic que SOH tem HH... Mas da em nd... como vc costuma dizer... hauiheiaheiauheiuhaiuh


	14. Desabafo

_**Harry Potter e o Enigma da Ordem do Cálice do Prisioneiro da Câmara Filosofal**_

**Capitulo 14 – Desabafo**

- Que saber... – Hermione disse se levantando. – Eu cansei!

- É o que!? – Tom perguntou.

- Cansei de tudo! Principalmente de você. – ela respondeu chegando perto dele. – Olha, desculpa, mas eu nunca gostei de você. Só estava com você por que você é bonitinho... Então, aproveita que essa é uma ótima hora pra terminar definitivamente comigo.

- Claro! Assim você pode ficar livre... Não isso que você que? – ele perguntou, deixando Hermione sem palavras.

- Seja lá o que ela que... Não é você. – Harry respondeu ficando ao lado de Hermione.

- Acha que é você, Potter? – ele perguntou olhando para ele e dando dois passos a frente. – Será que não se tocou do numero de vezes que ela preferiu outro garoto? Ou melhor... Que ela preferiu ficar comigo?

- Quer que eu quebre seu nariz de novo Savile? – Harry perguntou fechando os punhos.

- Tenho minhas duvidas se vai conseguir... – ele respondeu com a mão na varinha.

- Parem! Vocês acham que eu sou um premio!? – Hermione perguntou saindo rapidamente.

- Idiota. – Harry disse dando um olhar de ódio para Savile. - Hermione! –chamou correndo atrás dela.

-----

- Mione... Por que fez aquilo? – Harry perguntou caminhando ao lado dela.

- Cansei dele.

- Não o que você fez com o Savile... Queria saber porque... Por que você me beijou. – disse entrando na frente dela fazendo-a parar.

- Err... Eu... Eu estava... Você estava... Eu te vi... Estávamos tão perto que... – ela respondeu nervosa. – Ta bom, eu não sei.

- Não...? – Harry perguntou a olhando nos olhos e chegando mais perto.

- Eu... Perdi o controle.

- E se... – Harry começou chegando mais perto. – perder o meu? – sussurrou e a beijou. Sendo mais uma vez correspondido. Quanto tempo passou não sabiam, mas não o suficiente na opinião deles, quando:

- Sr Potter e Srta Granger! – Os dois pararam e olharam para o professor Slughorn. – Não deviam estar fazendo isso por ai.

- Desculpe professor. – Hermione respondeu abaixando a cabeça.

- É melhor irem antes que o Filch ou até a diretora apareça. – ele respondeu sorrindo. – Já está bem tarde, devia estar no salão.

- Ok... – Harry respondeu puxando Hermione pela mão, depois parando e se virando – E... Obrigado professor.

- Não há de que... Aliás, amanha vou dar uma de minhas festas, para comemorar a virada do ano novo. Por que não vão juntos? – perguntou piscando um olho enquanto Harry sorria.

-----

- O que Harry tem? - Hermione perguntou a seu reflexo no espelho. Estava se arrumando para a festa do professor, já que não teve alternativa depois do que ele fez.

Harry claro, a convidara.. Hermione tinha pedido mais uma vez para não falarem do assunto. Ele aceitou, mas parecia estar aborrecido. Tinha agido estranhamente o dia todo, falando pouco durante todo o dia.

Olhou-se mais uma vez, depois saiu do quarto e foi para o salão comunal. Encontrou Harry sentado de frente para a lareira. Sorriu e foi até ele sem fazer barulho.

- Oi! – disse perto do seu ouvido.

- Mione! Nossa. Você está... Uau! – ele disse se levantando. – Quer dizer... você me assustou.

- Não sei porque ainda tem essa mania de viver em alerta. – ela disse naturalmente.

- Depois de ser perseguido por um assassino maluco durante anos, é difícil superar. – ele disse passando a mão pelo cabelo.

- Então... Vamos?

- Ah... Claro... A festa! – ele disse, dando o braço para ela, que aceitou rindo.

-----

- Harry... – Hermione chamou durante a festa. – Será que posso conversar com você?

- Claro! Vem... Vamos ali fora. – disse a puxando pela mão.

Andaram até um corredor vazio, Harry se encostou na parede e esperou o que Hermione tinha a dizer. Ela andou de um lado para o outro, depois se virou para ele determinada.

- Me diz o que você tem.

- O que eu tenho?

- É... Por que esta agindo estranhamente desde ontem? – ela perguntou um pouco estressada.

- Não há nada de errado.

- Não...? Harry me diz logo qual é o seu problema.

- Não tenho nada.

- Me diz logo, Harry!

- Droga, Mione! Você quer que eu diga, eu vou dizer... Mas você não vai falar uma palavra! – ele disse e ela afirmou. – Você sabe o que é estar apaixonado? Sabe o que é a sua felicidade se tornar a de outra pessoa; como é acordar e deitar pensando nela, sabendo que quando se deitar ela vai estar em seus sonhos; como é tentar fugir disso, mas no fundo saber que é impossível, porque seu coração e sua alma pertencem a essa pessoa mesmo que ela não saiba; você não tem idéia de como dói, Mione, ver a pessoa que ama com outro e não poder fazer nada! Ter que conviver todos os dias com ela, escondendo tudo o que sente, enterrando no peito o pior e ao mesmo o melhor tempo sentimentos que existe; ter que esconder um amor, que você sabe que é tudo pra você! Feliz agora!? Esse é o meu problema, amar tanto que não consigo odiar, não consigo ter raiva, não consigo guardar nenhum rancor... Meu problema Hermione... – ele abaixou a cabeça, respirou fundo e a olhou. – Meu problema é amar você.

* * *

**N/A:** Eitaaah! (akela q se assusta com a propia fic!) Um otimo momento pra parar o cap neh! heiauheiauheiauhe... Adoro fazer isso!

Larrisa: Obrigada vc! haeiuhaiehaiueh... Mas sabe como é neh... Pq eu num sei! Vey... vc tah entendo oq eu to falandu?? Eu num to mais! Fala seriu... Mas enfim... Adorou neh! uheaiuehai... xP

Samy: Perfeita³³³!? Eu msm num consigo ver isso.. mas se vc diz... xD

Ro. Granger: Sei como é... tenhu isso toda vez que vou escrever! ueahiuehaiehai... Mas fala seriu! Esse cap foi demais! Eu sou demais! (pessoa nem um pouko convencida) heauehiaheuiauhe...


	15. Escapando da Festa

_**Harry Potter e o Enigma da Ordem do Cálice do Prisioneiro da Câmara Filosofal**_

**Capitulo 15 – Escapando da Festa**

Hermione o olhou incrédula, queria poder falar, mas parecia inútil qualquer palavra que tivesse depois do que ele disse. Abriu a boca varias vezes, mas era simplesmente impossível encontrar sua voz. Harry respirava rapidamente, enquanto a olhava na expectativa. Hermione respirou fundo e abaixou a cabeça.

- Se você não vai dizer nada. Eu vou embora... - Harry disse se virando para sair.

- Harry! - ele ouviu a voz dela e continuou andando. - Não vai... Eu não gosto de quando você vai. - Harry parou quase no final do corredor acreditando que suas pernas não conseguiriam agüentar seu peso por muito mais tempo. - É estranho... Mas sabe o que é... Amar tanto que... - Harry se virou para encará-la boquiaberto. - Se torna... Cego demais para ver? - ela perguntou sem saber da onde tinha tirado todas aquelas palavras de uma vez

-----

Draco andava sem rumo pela festa. Quando sentiu alguma coisa entrando no seu bolso. Olhou para o lado e viu Gina saindo. Pôs a mão no bolso, encontrando com um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho.

_Você sabe aonde ir.  
G.W._

Draco sorriu e saiu da festa imediatamente.

-----

Gina se sentou na mesa, se lembrando da conversa que teve com Harry pela manha.

_- Gina! Será que eu posso ter uma palavrinha com você? _

- Claro Harry... O que foi?

- É que... Eu fiquei sabendo do que aconteceu... Com você e... O Malfoy

- Como!? - ela perguntou assustada.

- Tive meus meios... Mas o que acontece é que dessa vez eu to do lado dele.

- Você ta do lado do Malfoy? - ela perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Ele, por incrível que pareça, tem razão - Harry respondeu. – E eu sei que você também gosta dele.

- Poderia dizer que o amo. Mas caso não tenha percebido, ele é 'Draco Malfoy'.

- E daí!? Se você realmente o ama, tem que correr atrás!

- Mas Harry...

- Mas nada! Ele vai estar na festa hoje, e vocês vai conversar!

- Por acaso você está aqui a pedidos dele?

- Talvez. – Harry respondeu sorrindo. – Eu vou voltar para o salão comunal. E por favor... Me escuta!

Achava uma loucura o que estava fazendo. Mas o que importava no momento era o que aconteceria a seguir. Não tinha duvidas de que ele chegaria a qualquer instante. Suas mãos tremiam com o nervosismo. Ouviu passos e a porta foi aberta.

- Gina...? – ele perguntou entrando.

-----

- O que... O que você... Quis dizer com isso? – Harry perguntou andando até ela.

- Uma coisa que eu só fui perceber a pouco tempo atras.

- Que é...? – Harry perguntou.

- Eu amo você! – ela disse começando a sorrir. - É isso...! Eu amo você! EU HERMIONE GRAMGER SOU PERDIDAMENTE APAIXONADA POR HARRY POTTER – ela gritou com os braços abertos fazendo Harry sorrir correndo até ela e a abraçando.

- É verdade!? – ele perguntou alegremente.

- O que você acha? – ela perguntou no ouvido dele depois o olhou sorrindo.

- Eu acho... que você agora pertence a Harry Potter! – ele disse.

- Isso se... Ele pertencer a mim. – ela disse brincalhona.

- Corpo, coração e alma ta bom pra você?

- Ainda não.

- Falta o que? – ele perguntou ainda sem parar de sorrir.

- Isso. – ela disse e o beijou.

* * *

**N/A:** Sono e muita preguiça... ¬¬' Nunka vi cap pra da tanto trabalho! Eu devo ter usado 3 pcs pra conseguir escrever isso! 

Vlw pelo review: Larissa, Ro. Granger e Samy... Bjao!


	16. O retorno de Dumbledore

_**Harry Potter e o Enigma da Ordem do Cálice do Prisioneiro da Câmara Filosofal**_

**Capitulo 16 – O retorno de Dumbledore**

Gina pulou da mesa e correu até a porta. - Que bom que veio. – disse a ele.

- Você sabia que eu vim. – Draco respondeu.

- Tive medo de você não querer mais.

- Quando eu digo que o que sinto é serio, você devia acreditar.

- E eu acredito... Mas tentava negar.

- Tentava...? Passado?

- Alguém me fez abrir os olhos para isso.

- O Ha... O Potter?

- Desde quando viraram amigos?

- Não somos amigos.

- Fazem uma ótima dupla.

- Esquece isso... Quer dizer que você me perdoa?

- Você quem devia me desculpar.

- Eu te entendo, não é todo dia que se marca um encontro com alguém que supostamente te odeia.

-----

- Mione, isso é verdade ou daqui a pouco eu vou acordar de mais um sonho?

- Não sei, te parece um sonho?

- Meus sonhos nunca foram tão reais!

- Então não é um sonho. – ela respondeu sorrindo. – Vem... É melhor voltarmos para a festa. Antes que sintam nossa falta. – diz começando a andar de volta pa festa.

- Ah claro! Eu quero mostrar pra todo mundo que Hermione Granger é minha namorada! – fala pegando a mão dela.

- Tem certeza? – ela perguntou. – Não prefere deixar isso em segredo? – Hermione pergunta, para e o olha nos olhos.

- Mione, quanto tempo você acha que vai da pra esconder? Uma semana? É inútil você tentar esconder sua vida! Se você tropeçar toda Hogwarts vai saber em cinco minutos, e no dia seguinte todos vão estar tropeçando!

- Também não é assim! – ela disse dando um tapa no ombro dele. – Mas tudo bem... Nao vai adiantar mesmo!

-----

- Malfoy... Quer dizer, Draco. – Gina pediu. – Você não vai contar isso a ninguém, certo?

- Talvez algum dia... Mas acho que ninguém está pronto para saber sobre nós dois.

- Meu irmão teria um treco!

- Ninguém precisa saber... Desde que você esteja comigo.

- É o que eu mais quero. – ela respondeu antes de beijá-lo novamente.

-----

A festa ia muito bem, as pessoas já tinham parado de comentar sobre os dois quando passavam, Harry não pode deixar de reparar que Draco e Gina tinham sumido. Sorriu ao se lembrar de Draco dizendo que estava apaixonado, sabia que era serio, mas não deixava de ser engraçado. No fundo torcia para que desse tudo certo.

- Ehem... Se me dão licença. – Slughorn pediu, depois que a banda parou de tocar. – Faltam poucos minutos para um novo ano. Eu adoraria fazer um discurso mas prefiro passar a palavra para nada mais nada menos que... – sorriu para todos em suspense. – Nosso querido diretor... Dumbledore

Todos olharam surpresos, não podia ser verdade, Dumbledore estava morto. Harry apertou a mão de Hermione, sem saber se acreditava ou não, mas foi quando ele o viu, deixando seu copo cair e se espatifar no chão, cortando o silencio que reinava no lugar.

* * *

**N/A:** Dumby is back!? OMG! hauhauhauhauha... Num sei pq fiz isso... Kem sabe me seja util futuramente!

Ro. Granger: 3 PC's... Coisa de doido! Mas tava com vontade de escrever, e quando isso acontece tem que aproveitar qualquer oportunidade... Claro que tinha erro de digitaçao... Sempre tem! Mas até eu consegui ver naquele cap... Dei uma corrigida basica nele...

Jean G. Summers: Pode crer... H/Hr 4 ever! huhu... Vlww pelo review... Fico feliz q tenha gostado...

Larissa: Eu nao estou sendo boazinha, meu anjo, eu sou a bondade em pessoa! hauhauhauah... vc vai chegar e eu vou ter att... E vc num vai ter do que reclamar! xP talvez tenha... Num sei! Mas kem sabe...


	17. Enfeitiçado

_**Harry Potter e o Enigma da Ordem do Cálice do Prisioneiro da Câmara Filosofal**_

**Capitulo 17 – Enfeitiçado**

- Harry, esquece isso um pouco! – Hermione disse o puxando para o sofá do salão comunal. – Se Dumbledore quis se dar como morto, ele teve uma razão.

- Mas por que ele mentiria? Ele desapareceu na hora que eu mais precisava dele! – Harry disse a olhando nos olhos.

- A batalha era sua, e Dumbledore sabia disso.

- Não é uma razão pra decidir fingir que está morto!

- Olha, Harry... – disse pegando a mão dele - Dumbledore nunca fez nada sem nenhum motivo, e ele sem duvidas vai explicar tudo pra você... Mas agora está tarde, e você não que começar o ano com mais problemas, não é mesmo?

- Tudo bem... – ele disse olhando para sua mão na dela, depois de algum tempo em silencio Harry sorriu, - Seria muito mais fácil se _minha_ namorada me ajudasse a esquecer!

- Você não está se achando um pouco possessivo não? – ela perguntou rindo.

- Acho que estou sendo até pouco! – ele respondeu perigosamente perto dela.

- Ah... Só um pouco! – respondeu irônica, depois sorriu - Então como posso te ajudar?

- Preciso mesmo dizer? – ele perguntou a abraçando.

- Não. – ela responde antes de beijá-lo.

-----

Seus amigos falavam alguma coisa sobre a hora dele ter chegado da festa, mas sua atenção se voltou para a entrada do salão, Gina o olhou e deu sorriso discreto, ele sorriu também, enquanto a via se sentar a mesa da Grifinoria, e com um sorriso bobo, continuou a observando.

- Draco... Draco! – Pansy chamava.

- Ahn? – Draco perguntou sem tirar o olhar dela.

- O que você tanto olha _na mesa da Girifinoria_?

- Nada. – ele se apressou a responder abaixando a cabeça para seu prato.

- Vai me dizer que passou a noite com alguém Grifinoria!? – Pansy perguntou chocada, Draco não respondeu. – Imagine que desonra, você Draco Malfoy, saindo com uma menina qualquer da Grifinoria! Pensei que não gostasse daquele tipo de gente... Afinal você mesmo vive dizendo que os odeia. – ela esperou resposta mas ele continuou em silencio. - Mas quem seria a pessoa com quem você... Para tudo! Você passou a noite com a Weasley!? – ela perguntou chocada, ele engoliu a seco e continuou olhando para baixo. – Passou a noite com aquela ruiva pobretona?

- Não fala assim dela! – ele gritou a assustando, – Quero dizer... É claro que eu não estive com ela... Nem com ninguém da Grifinoria.

- Eu nunca acreditaria se não estivesse presenciando essa cena... Você está a protegendo!

- Não! Não estou protegendo a Gin... _Weasley_.

- Você está se dedicando demais nisso... Não é melhor deixar essa 'vingança' pra lá?

- Não é mais uma vingança... É... – ele olhou para a mesa da Grifinoria sonhador com um pequeno sorriso.

- É...?

- Não é nada! - disse e se levantou. - Eu já esqueci esse negocio... Realmente nem me importo.

- Sei... – ela disse com um sobrancelha levantada observando-o sair rapidamente do salão.

-----

Ela entrou naquela câmara, olhou por toda a parte, ali estava! Andou lentamente até o objeto tão desejado. O pegou em suas mãos e sorriu.

Tirou sua varinha da capa, e o feitiço que devia dizer do bolso. Releu o feitiço que tinha arrancado de um livro da seção reservada na biblioteca. Preparou-se e leu o feitiço em voz alta, vendo o objeto brilhar por alguns segundo depois voltar ao normal. Sorriu, era sem duvidas sua melhor idéia.

Os dois 'desfilavam' juntos pelo castelo a duas semanas, fazendo questão de mostrar a todos o quanto se amavam, "Não por muito tempo" pensou. Ela apenas fingia que nao se importava. Já tinha se tornado uma obsessão e ela sabia disso, não tinha a necessidade de fazer isso, mas o que importava? Ela ia conseguir. "Agora é só esperar" pensou enquanto saia da câmara.

-----

- Mione... Quando pretende parar?

- Estou estudando... Por que não faz o mesmo? – perguntou sem tirar os olhos do pergaminho que escrevia.

- Por que estou estudando aqui com você a horas! E as aulas só voltam amanha!

- O que quer fazer?

- Não sei... Talvez você pudesse me ajudar a pensar em algo.

- Que tal estudar? – disse finalmente o olhando.

- Não... Isso não. – ele respondeu se levantando e sentando ao lado dela.

- Não? Então o q...

- Shhh. – ele fez antes de beijá-la.

- Os dois!– Madame Pince, fazendo-os se separar imediatamente. – Isso é uma biblioteca, não um... Agrr... Ou estudem em silencio, ou se retirem daqui.

Hermione, completamente vermelha, pegou a pena e fez menção de voltar a escrever, porém Harry foi mais rápido e tirou o pergaminho da mesa, depois tirou todo o material de cima da mesa e pos embaixo de um braço, pegando a mão de Hermione e a 'arrastando' para fora.

- Ta vendo o que você fez!? – ela disse um pouco irritada ao chegarem do lado de fora.

- Ah Mione, não queria te deixar irritada... Você pode voltar... – disse a prensando na parede. - Eu vou ficar sozinho. Andando pelo colégio... - dizia dramaticamente. - Sob o olhar de varias garotas, talvez eu até... -

- Não! – ela disse o interrompeu. – Agora eu já fui expulsa de lá mesmo.

- Ah... Entao eu... – ele disse ele disse chegando mais perto dela.

- Aqui nao. – ela disse afastando o rosto.

- Pra onde?

- Um lugar com mais privacidade. – disse indicando um grupo de alunos que passavam sem se dar o trabalho de fingir que não os observava.

- Então vem. – ele disse a abraçando e andando com ela até outro lugar.

-----

- Harry! – ela chamou correndo atrás dele. – Harry, o que foi?

- Já disse que nada! – ele respondeu sem parar de andar.

- Harry, você sabe que horas são? – esperou resposta, mas como essa não veio, continuou - Meia noite! Não devia sair no corredor a essa hora! – ele continuou sem responder. – Harry você está me ouvindo?

- Me deixa em paz! – ele disse começando a descer as escadas.

Hermione parou de correr atrás dele, o olhou desaparecer na escuridão enquanto tentava entender o que estava acontecendo. Uma hora se beijavam e tudo estava bem, e na outra Harry ficou serio e saiu do salão. Se encostou a parede e fechou os olhos ainda confusa. O que aquilo sigificava?

* * *

**N/A:** 10000000 Desculpas! Totalmente enrolada com a escola... Em compensaçao esse cap é grande! ... Parei hj de noite e decidi escrever, e tah ai! Bjon Larissa e Ro Granger... Krk vcs tao em todas! xD 


	18. A Camara Filosofal

_**Harry Potter e o Enigma da Ordem do Cálice do Prisioneiro da Câmara Filosofal**_

**Capitulo 18 – A Câmara Filosofal**

- Que foi? Harry cansou de você!?

- Soyle! O que você faz num corredor a essa... – Hermione parou de falar e começou a avançar na direção dela. – Isso só pode ser coisa sua!

- Se você não consegue segurar seu namorado a culpa não é minha.

- Você me paga. – Hermione disse antes de sair correndo atrás de Harry novamente. Conseguiu vê-lo no final de um corredor, apertou mais o passo e começou a chamá-lo. Ele nem ao menos se virou.

Continuou correndo pelas escadas sem parar de chamá-lo. Chegaram no terceiro andar quando ele parou. Harry deu meia volta e a olhou por alguns segundos.

- Mione... – ele disse e a abraçou.

- Harry você está bem? – ela perguntou o abraçando com mais força.

- Eu... – deu pausa e respirou um pouco tentando controlar. - Agr! – gritou enquanto se afastava com as mãos na cabeça.

- Harry o que foi?

- Dói... – fechou os olhos com força enquanto se afastava mais.

- Calma, Harry... Vamos na enfermaria, se preferir podemos ir apenas no salão comunal... Dumbledore! Isso vamos falar com ele.

- Não. – ele respondeu seriamente e começou a andar novamente.

- Harry, você sabe para onde está indo? Pensei que tivesse traumas do nosso primeiro ano para entrar ai! O que você que nesse lugar?

- Eu não sei!

- Harry para... Tem alguma coisa errada! – disse vendo-o tirar a varinha e dizer um feitiço que nunca tinha ouvido antes, fazendo a porta brilhar e depois se abrir. – O que você...?

Ela se adiantou e entrou atrás dele, a porta bateu atrás dela a assustando e fazendo-a se virar, tentou abri-la mas foi impossível. Hermione se virou desesperada para Harry. O seguiu por um caminho que infelizmente lhe era familiar, mas diferente do seu primeiro ano, não havia nenhum obstáculo.

-----

Dumbledore caminhou nervosamente pelo seu escritório, enquanto Minerva dizia a ele sobre o perigo de manter aquele cálice dentro da escola.

- Ele está bem guardado Minerva. – respondeu.

- Assim como esteve a Pedra Filosofal! – respondeu irônica.

- Não tem como alguém querer entrar lá para usá-lo, afinal ninguém sabe sobre a existência dele.

- Alvo, acho melhor deixar aquele Cálice em outro lugar! Você sabe como se tornou um prisioneiro dele! Esteve preso naquele lugar todo este tempo! Mas ainda assim você é um bruxo experiente, imagine o que aquilo pode ordenar a um aluno! Não sei por que, mas tenho um mau pressentimento sobre isso.

- Pensei que não acreditasse em adivinhação. – ele respondeu olhando pela janela.

- Não é adivinhação, é apenas um intuito.

- Apenas espero que esteja errada... Mas agora já está tarde, Minerva. Discutiremos depois.

- Como quiser. – ela respondeu ao se levantar. – Boa noite.

- Boa noite Minerva.

Dumbledore aguardou que ela saísse depois se sentou novamente. Com os cotovelos sobre a mesa e a cabeça sobre as mãos. Minerva estava certa. Ele tinha que tirá-lo de lá antes que isso afetasse algum aluno.

-----

- Harry... Não toca nisso! – Hermione pediu segurando a mão dele.

- Mione... Você não entende, - ele falou tirando a mão dela. - Eu... Preciso.

- Luta contra isso! Tem alguma coisa errada e você sabe disso.

- Mas...

- Harry, por favor. – ela pediu segurando a lagrima que implorava para sair. Harry a olhou seriamente enquanto se aproximava dela.

Permaneceu em silencio enquanto a olhava nos olhos, seu coração batendo aceleradamente, e sua respiração descompassada. – Eu não consigo. – disse e se virou pegando o cálice com as duas mãos e olhando seu reflexo na água dentro dele.

- Harry não! – ela gritou correndo até ele, mas sendo arremessada para o outro lado da câmara por uma barreira invisível. Sua visão foi ficando embaçada, e a ultima coisa que pode ver foi Harry levando o cálice até a boca.

* * *

**N/A:** Entonces... O nome da fic tah começando a fazer logica neh?? Uma dica pra geral... Da uma olhada no capitulo 3! Tem uma resposta pra todos os problemas! xD 


	19. O Prisioneiro

_**Harry Potter e o Enigma da Ordem do Cálice do Prisioneiro da Câmara Filosofal**_

**Capitulo 19 – O Prisioneiro**

Hermione abriu os olhos lentamente, sua cabeça doía como se estivessem martelando, depois de algum tempo conseguiu colocar a visão em foco, estava em seu quarto, mas como tinha parado lá? Olhando pela janela pode ver que já era dia.

Só se lembrava de estar no terceiro andar com Harry e...

- Harry! - exclamou dando um pulo da cama sem se importar com a dor que sentia pelo corpo. Correu até a sala comunal, viu Harry sentado no sofá olhando para o chão. – Harry... - chamou baixo ficando ao lado dele. – Você está bem?

- Eu... Tenho que ir. – ele respondeu se levantando e começando a andar sem olhá-la

- O que aconteceu com você?

- Nada! – ele respondeu ainda sem se virar. – Eu só quero dar uma volta.

- E não quer que eu vá com você? - ele parou, mas continuou de costas.

- Não... Eu prefiro ficar longe de você um pouco.

- Por que?

- Porque você está comigo por pena.

- De onde tirou essa idéia!? – ela sem conter um sorriso.

- Por que você não volta com o _Tom_? Ele é popular, inteligente, e mais bonito que eu.

- Porque eu amo _você_, não ele!

- Mesmo!? – se virou com sarcasmo. - Eu não. Um dia eu te amei... Mas eu superei isso... Eu te conquistei, pra você entender que não se deve brincar com os sentimentos dos outros.

- O-o Que? – ela perguntou chocada.

-----

Ela apenas observou enquanto Draco olhava a mesa da Grifinoria, depois quando Gina Weasley se levantava e trocavam olhares cúmplices. Fingiu não ter nenhum interesse quando Draco deu a desculpa de que tinha que ir a sala dos monitores, pouco tempo depois.

Pansy esperou que ele saísse do salão, e foi atrás dele. O viu no topo da escada, caminho contrario a sala dos monitores, o seguiu sem ser vista até ele entrar em uma sala que nunca tinha percebido antes. Chegou mais perto da porta e ouviu uma voz,

- Te amo. – ela conhecia aquela voz, tinha quase certeza de que que sua suspeita estava correta, mas enquanto não visse, não poderia acreditar.

- Também te amo. – era impressão sua, ou Draco Malfoy tinha acabado de sussurrar que amava alguém?

Ela espiou pela fechadura, mas estava escuro demais para enxergar.

- Eu preciso ir. – ela ouviu depois de algum tempo.

- Mas já? – ouviu Draco perguntar.

- Depois nos vemos.

- Promete?

- Prometo.

- Ok... Você vai primeiro.

- Certo... Tchau Draco.

Pansy viu a maçaneta girar, ficou sem reação, não conseguiu se mexer.

-----

- Tudo não passou de uma vingança. – Harry disse calmamente.

- Você não pode estar falando serio.

- Eu falo serio, acredite se quiser. Isso é pelo tanto que me fez sofrer.

- Mas, Harry...

- Eu não pretendia acabar, mas eu já vi que não tenho alternativa!

- Do-do que está falando?

- Acabou... Na verdade, nunca foi.

- Nunca foi para você! - respondeu começando a sentir seus olhos ficarem molhados, mas nao ia chorar na frente dele.

- Veja como quiser... Tenha um bom dia. – respondeu e começou a andar para a saída.

- E Harry... Obrigada. - ela disse.

- Por...? – perguntou se virando lentamente.

- Por me ensinar o que é amar.

- Não há de que.

-----

- Espera! – ela ouviu Draco dizer, viu a maçaneta voltar a se mexer, e passos.

- O que?

- Pansy... Ela desconfia de alguma coisa. – ouviu ele dizer.

- Mas como...?

- Por que não contamos logo isso a todos?

- Não podemos!

- E por que não?

- Draco, devíamos ser inimigos, se lembra?

- E daí se devíamos ou não? Isso não importa, nós nos amamos!

- Eu sei, mas como você já disse: ninguém está pronto para saber disso.

- Eles nunca vão estar, mas eu estou pronto para enfrentá-los.

- Podemos discutir isso depois?

- Quando quiser.

Ouviu passos novamente, correu para trás de uma estatua, vendo a ruiva sair da sala, agora tinha certeza. Primeiro a voz de Draco e agora confirmava que a utra voz era de Gina Weasley!

- Já pode sair daí Pansy!

* * *

**N/A:** Maus pela demora, escrever tah dificil com escola e monte de outras coisas... Soh isso mesmo enton... Bjon 


	20. Ordem do Calice

_**Harry Potter e o Enigma da Ordem do Cálice do Prisioneiro da Câmara Filosofal**_

**Capitulo 20 – Ordem do Cálice**

Já tinha se passado um mês, Hermione saiu da aula sem fazer a mínima idéia do que era a matéria, Harry não tinha aparecido na aula, "Não que eu me importe" pensou levantando os ombros. "Quem eu quero enganar?" respirou fundo e continuou a caminhada.

- Que idéia deixar aquele... Aquele... Negocio, desprotegido! – ouviu a professora McGonagall dizer enquanto andava apressadamente ao lado de Dumbledore.

- Por que algum aluno teria interesse em mexer naquele Cálice? – ouviu Dumbledore responder a voz estranhamente nervosa.

Esperou eles se distanciarem um pouco e começou a segui-los. – É um objeto extremamente perigoso e poderoso!

- É preciso de muito ódio no coração, Minerva... Você sabe quem foi o único capaz de usá-lo contra mim.

- E quem foi atacado?

- Receio, Minerva, que Harry Potter. – Dumbledore respondeu, Hermione parou estática, se encostou a parede para se controlar, já que suas pernas não a agüentavam mais.

- Mas... Você acha que tenha sido _ele_ mais uma vez?

- Não... Só pode ter sido alguém dentro deste castelo. E tenho certeza de que Harry acabou perfeitamente com Voldemort.

Ouviu as vozes se distanciarem rapidamente. Dumbledore se virou para Hermione e piscou com um olho, depois voltou a andar ao lado de McGonagall seriamente.

Fez um aceno de cabeça, e sem pensar seguiu para a biblioteca. "É isso!" Finalmente tinha conseguido se lembrar de onde reconhecia aquele cálice.

_Era um livro bem interessante ela estava lendo sobre a história de um bruxo que foi enfeitiçado por um cálice, quando alguém tampou a luz. Hermione abaixou o livro e olhou para quem estava ali, era a Lorena Soyle._ (capitulo 3)

"Como não tinha reparado antes!?" pensou andando pelas prateleiras a procura daquele livro.

- Procurando por isso, Granger? – ela se virou, vendo Lorena com o livro em mãos e o foliando distraidamente.

- Me da isso! – disse estendo a mão. – Ou...

- Ou...?

- Você vai sair machucada.

- Você realmente não sabe quem eu sou, não é?

- Você é uma aluna do sétimo ano, que ta pedindo pra eu usar minha varinha.

- Errado! Talvez esse corpo tivesse sido de uma aluna até o ano passado.

- O que!?

- Você não acha mesmo que aquela menininha seria capaz de bolar um plano tão divertido? Alias, olha como pode ser divertido! – disse sacando a varinha e arremessando Hermione numa das prateleiras. Fazendo vários livros caírem sobre ela. – Venha, Harry. – chamou, ele apareceu segundos depois.

- Hermione! – Harry exclamou correndo até ela, e se agachando ao lado dela

- Harry... – ela sussurrou, depois perdeu a consciência.

- Hermione, acord... - parou de falar enquanto fechava os olhos com força.

- Já te falei que não adianta Harryzinho. Toda vez que agir como costumava perto dela, vai doer.

- Por que está fazendo isso? – Harry perguntou ainda de olhos fechados pela dor que sentia.

- Chega de brincadeiras! Vamos, Potter. Pegue-a e me siga.

Harry fechou os olhos com mais força, depois os abriu como se nada tivesse acontecido. Pegou Hermione no colo e seguiu 'Lorena Soyle'.

-----

- Prenda-a ali. – disse apontando para uma cadeira na sala precisa, que estava toda escura, e tinha apenas duas cadeiras e cordas. Harry obedeceu depois se virou para ela esperando mais uma ordem. – Sente-se na outra cadeira, sim?

- Claro. – ele respondeu se sentando calmamente, ela foi até ele e o prendeu também.

- Ok... Já me diverti bastante, com você. Beba isso... – ela deu o mesmo cálice que ele tinha bebido a um mês atrás.

Sua visão foi ficando cada vez embaçada, e sua cabeça doía mais do que nunca, foi se sentindo cada vez mais tonto, depois desmaiou também.

-----

- Ah... Finalmente você acordou! – Harry olhou a volta, finalmente se dando conta de que estava preso, não tinha a mínima idéia de como tinha ido para lá... – Eu estava contando a sua namoradinha como ela quase estragou tudo.

Harry se virou rapidamente, vendo Hermione também presa em uma outra cadeira. – O que você quer com ela? – ele perguntou.

- Ah não... Ela é só parte da diversão. Você é a parte principal! Mas vai ser tão divertido te ver sofrendo, quando ela estiver morrendo na sua frente.

- Quem é você, afinal? – Hermione perguntou sem demonstrar nem um pouco de medo na voz.

- Vocês irão se arrepender de ter feito o que fizeram com meu mestre. Irão se arrepender profundamente.

- Seu mestre? Você não se refere a Voldemort!? O cara ta morto! – Hermione zombou.

- Não, não está!

- Eu não to mais entendendo nada. – Harry disse.

- Você não vê, Harry? Ela não é quem pensamos que é, ela é alguma comensal.

- Esperta você, Granger!

- Muito obrigada. – Hermione respondeu. – Mas você não acha muito clichê esse negocio de Polissuco? Você podia ter tido uma idéia melhorzinha... Sei lá... Um outro método. O Barto Junior já usou isso, esqueceu?

- Ok... Nem tão esperta. Não, não é poção Polissuco. A questão é que o Lord das Trevas nunca morreu, parte dele ainda vive em mim.

- Ah ótimo! – Harry comentou - Mais um problema!

* * *

**N/A:** Pois é... Eu eskeci de novo! Eu tava com a mente bem ocupada tentando colocar um ponto e duas virgulas nessa frase pra ela ter sentido "Maria toma banho por que sua mae disse ela pegue a toalha"... E sim! eu consegui! 

Mas enton... Naum esse o objetivo da N/A... Seguinte: O cap tah uma porcaria, e eu naum ligo! ahsuahsuahsuashu... Naum tenhu mais inspiraçao gente! E nem mais saco pra tah escrevendo direto. x'(

Axo q é soh...

BjuoO, Pumpkin Pie Girl!


End file.
